Through the Eyes of a Demon
by OutsidersJohnnyxPaige
Summary: Now that the whole gang lives with The Curtis's, they need a bigger place to live. Thanks to Dally getting the money, they are able to get a new place. The gang gets a huge house and they love it, but what happens when they start to see odd things and demons attack them?
1. Thanks Dally!

**Before you read, this story gets intense around chapter 5... ****Anyways, enjoy!**

**Ponyboy's POV:**

**So it is just the whole gang living with us in the same house. A lot happens in this small house with the huge gang. Johnny and Dally are still alive. Yeah, we also have a sister named Paige. Paige Elizabeth Curtis. She is so brave like Johnny and I. She is a sweet girl with a big pumping heart. She will fight for what is right. She will stand up for any of us Greasers. She is perfect.**

**I always call her Paigey Pie. She looks a lot like me but with brown hair with blonde highlights and blue eyes. Her hair is wavy in the back, but straight in the front. Golly I sure do love her to death and would never trade her for anything. I know Darry and Sodapop feel the same. Darry may act like he doesn't care for her but we all know he really cares for her. Same for Dally and the rest of the gang.**

**To be honest, Johnny said to me and only me that he really likes Paige. And Paige told me she really likes him. And honestly, I wouldn't mind if they dated each other.**

**Paige and Johnny can't get over the fact that they live in the same household. If my huge crush lived in the same house as me, I don't know what I'd do.**

**Anyway, back to reality. Dally is smoking a cigarette in Two-Bit's face. Two-Bit was sitting right next to Dally and Steve. I was sitting in a chair talking to Sodapop. Johnny and Paige were sitting on the floor chatting.**

**"Man, this house is tiny. I'm so sick and tired of sleeping on the ground," Dally said in a whiney tone.**

**"Be thankful you have a place to live, kido. I could easily kick you out on the streets," Darry said while messing up Dally's hair on purpose. Then we hear Two-Bit go "ooh" in the back. "Yeah I agree, this house is small. It was a little tight with the two younger kid brothers and kid sister. But with the rest of the gang, yes it is very tight. I would be more than happy to move, but we don't have any money."**

**"I know a way we can get money...," Sodapop said.**

**"How?" Darry asked.**

**Sodapop and Steve give each other a look and nodded. "Steve and I can ask for more hours down at DX," Sodapop said while Steve was nodding.**

**"You don't have to do that," Dally said and walked out the door.**

**"What is he doing?" Paigey Pie asked.**

**"Probably something illegal," Darry said.**

**"Wouldn't doubt," Johnny said.**

**I take a deep breath in and a deep breath out. I just want a chill tonight. I really hope Dally doesn't do anything bad because if he does that means we all have to get up and find him and get him home before anything happens to him like last time, how the cops keep shooting. Paigey Pie jumped out and saved his life. Paigey Pie was in a lot of pain for about 7 weeks. I remember it all like it was yesterday. Ever since then, Dally has been the nicest to her and only her. Dally is never mean to her.**

**"I bet Dally is doing something illegal. I swear if he gets shot again, I will take that bullet again," Paigey Pie said.**

**"I thought I lost you like our parents in the auto-wreck. I won't let that happen again," Darry said.**

**"If I die, I'll be in a better place watching you all from Heaven," Paigey Pie said. Johnny's eyes got big after she said that. Right there is proof he likes her, right?**

**When Johnny and I saved them kids from the burning church, and Paige found out about Johnny almost dying, oh my gawd she was a wreck. She keep praying and crying her heart out. Then when Johnny came out of the hospital, golly she was the happiest girl I've ever seen. I could tell in Johnny's eyes he was happy to see her. I know I was happy to see my best friend alive and happy, and to see my kid sister happy.**

**Just then, we hear the door knock.**

**"I'll get it," I say. I get up and open the door. Dally was there with a ton of bags.**

**"Where the hell have you been?" Darry asked loudly. "And why do you have bags?"**

**"What's in the bags?" Johnny asked.**

**Dally came inside the house and shut the door. He had a smile on his face. He must have done something bad. I wouldn't doubt it.**

**"What did you do this time?" Darry asked,**

**Dally chuckled and sat on the ground. Everyone joined him and formed a circle on the floor. Dally then grabbed the bags and threw them in the middle, letting whatever it is in the bags hit the hard floor.**

**"It sounds like money," Two-Bit said.**

**"Because it is. I robbed two of the richest banks in town," Dally said.**

**"Where the Socs and other rich people I hate go to?" Paigey Pie asked.**

**"Yup. One of the banks was just closing. I snuck in right before the woman there shut the door. I ran in there and then she shut the door. They didn't see me," Dally said.**

**"How did you get out? Don't the doors lock in the inside when they are closed?" Paigey Pie asked.**

**"The doors don't lock in the inside, silly," Dally said and messed up her brown hair. Johnny looked over at Paigey Pie and smiled. Paigey Pie just looked down and her face went bright red.**

**"How much did you steal?" Johnny asked.**

**"Over nine hundred and forty-one grand," Dally said with an evil smile.**

**Everyone's mouth dropped. I thought Dally would have brought back about a thousand. Not even that. Darry jumped up and had a huge smile. In my fourteen years of living, I never seen Darry smile this big. In fact he never smiles. I honestly do not remember the last time he smiled.**

**"Man, I wish we had a camera so we can get a picture of Darry actually smiling!" Two-Bit said. I would love having a photo of Darry smiling.**

**"Do you know what this means?" Darry said with his arms out.**

**"That you're happy!" Two-Bit said.**

**"Not about that, dipshit," Steve said.**

**"With this money, we can move to a bigger place!" Darry said. Everyone smiled and some cheered. Paige and Johnny just smiled and high-fived each other. "Okay everyone. Let's get some sleep because tomorrow we will be busy looking for a big house." Darry walked away.**

**Everyone got up and went to where they usually sleep. Darry of course sleeps alone. I gave up my bed so Paigey Pie could sleep and I share with Sodapop. Paigey Pie felt bad for Johnny because his life was bad and he never had a decent bed to sleep on so she shares her bed with Johnny. Dally and Two-Bit always fight for the couch. Two-Bit always gets the couch because Dally hates fighting with Two-Bit, well gets annoyed by his comebacks. And Steve, he usually sleeps wherever. Usually in the car or on the cold hard ground.**

**We all get ready for bed and hope for the best tomorrow.**


	2. The Search

**Ponyboy's POV:**

**We all wake up from a great night sleep. Well, I know I had a great night's sleep. I tell everyone in the room to wake up, which would be Sodapop, Johnny, and Paigey Pie. They all wake up. When Johnny and Paigey Pie see each other, they blush because they look like they were cuddling. I laughed myself when they saw each other.**

**I smell someone cooking eggs in the kitchen. It is probably Darry. If Darry is awake in the kitchen, then Two-Bit and Dally are awake. I gotta find out if Steve is awake or not.**

**I change into everyday clothing and walk out. It is Darry cooking. Steve is awake talking to Two-Bit and Dally.**

**"Good mornin', Ponyboy," Darry said.**

**"Mornin' Darry," I say and peek over his shoulder.**

**"Did you wake up Soda and the lovebirds?" Darry asked. I chuckle and say yes. "Breakfast is ready."**

**Everyone runs up to the table. We all gather around. Two-Bit doesn't wait. As soon as he gets his eggs, he eats right away. While Two-Bit eats like a pig, the rest of us say a prayer for our food and then we eat like a pig, well everyone except the lovebirds.**

**Now we are all done eating. We all put our dishes away, brush our teeth and we are out of here to search for a house to move too. I am excited to move. This house has held so many memories and half of them are awful memories. Hopefully we can move out of state so we don't have to deal with the Socs. Because I know with all the money Dally stole, we are gonna be in a big house and if we stay in Tulsa, we're bound to live closer to the Socs. And trust me, none of us want to deal with any of them. Dally, Darry, possibly Paigey Pie will kill them all in less than a month.**

**I put on my converse and wait for the others. Dally has been ready. He keeps smoking a cigarette right in my face. I promised Paigey Pie I wouldn't smoke just for her. I used to love smoking them cigarettes more than anything, but I always put family first. Plus, Paigey Pie tried it and I think she is allergic to them. Well, her lungs will be nice and healthy. I wish I never did smoke. Whatever, I know better now.**

**"Hey, Ponyboy. Why don't you start smoking again?" Dally said.**

**"No. I promised Paigey Pie I would stop. You know, you should stop too. It ain't good for ya. And-," I started to say until Dally told me to shut up.**

**The rest of the gang come on out. I open up the door and walk out. The rest of the gang follows. Darry goes ahead and goes to the 1960 Chevrolet Suburban. We also have a T-Bird Ford, but it won't hold the gang. The 1960 Chevrolet Suburban will. Or we will be very tight. I don't know Dally traded something for it a few days ago. We haven't driven in it yet. I hear it is really good and has a lot of space. Well, I'll see for myself in a second.**

**We go inside of the 1960 Chevrolet Suburban. I was right. It is huge and has a lot of space! Heck, I could sleep in here. There is a long bench in the back. Two big seats in the front. We could fit probably four of us up there. The seats in the back are huge. Dally did great! We are actually not squashed up together! The seats are so comfortable. This is so perfect. Thanks Dally!**

**"Ready?" Darry asked.**

**"Yup," Johnny said.**

**Sodapop, Darry, Dally, and I are up front. Two-Bit and Steve are in the very back on the bench. Paigey Pie and Johnny are in the middle. They're the only ones in those seats. No surprise.**

**We are driving around. We've been driving for about an hour and twenty minutes and so far, nothing. There are barely any houses for rent or sale. With all the stolen money, we can get almost any house we want! Having some money is weird. I like it.**

**Darry drives past a neighborhood and I swear I saw some type of for sale sign.**

**"Darry! I saw a sign down Academy Street," I say.**

**Darry looks back and sees a sign too. He turns around and goes down that neighborhood. Everyone's mouth drops because this is probably one of the richest neighborhoods I've ever seen in my life. These houses must have at least six bedrooms and what, nine bathrooms?**

**There are two houses for sale! 3872 Academy Street and one right next to it 3816. Wonder why one of them is 72 and the other is 16. I think the 3816 is the newest one on the block.**

**Just then, we see a big family pull into 3816. The dad comes out and takes down the sign. So I guess that leaves us 3872.**

**We pull into the long rocky driveway. Darry and I get out of the car. We both look up at the house. It's huge. I would love to live here! Darry looks at the sign and calls the realtor. The realtor answers Darry right away. Darry asked if we all could check out the house right now. The realtor said that we could see the house and the realtor said to wait for him.**

**Darry told me what the realtor said. I got a smile on my face. I look back at the gang and wave them to come on out. The whole gang comes out of the car. Johnny and Paigey Pie run right now me.**

**"Can we go through and peek through the windows?" Johnny asked.**

**"We better stay put. The realtor will be here any second," Darry said with his arms crossed.**

**About two minutes later, the realtor got there. He was tall. Pale, brown hair. Brown eyes. He was wearing a suit. He quickly walked up to Darry.**

**"Hi. My name is Alden Dales. You are?" Alden the realtor said.**

**"Darry."**

**Alden and the rest of the gang went up to front porch. It is really big. We were all able to get up without touching anyone. Alden grabbed a key and opened up the door. "Here you all go."**

**Darry let me go in first. Then the rest of the gang came in. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was so big and beautiful.**

**As soon as you walk in, you look to the left, there are a flight of stairs. You look straight ahead and you see a glass wooden door to go out back. When you get to the glass wooden doors, you look up and see huge windows. If you turn around and look up, you see a long wooden balcony. When you get on the balcony, you feel like you're in the sky watching over everyone. Like how Jesus and Angels are watching us.**

**The house has that old country type looking theme, but in a rich form. Each bedroom has its own window or door where you can step out and relax out there on the balcony. Each room has a huge pointed celine with a fan. The kitchen is about big as our living room and kitchen together back in Tulsa. The bathrooms are about big as our bedrooms back in Tulsa also.**

**We also have a huge laundry room! We used to go to laundromats to do our laundry. This is gonna be huge!**

**We also have a 3 door garage. I'm too used to having no garage at all. We usually just park out in the streets!**

**We get to the back. We have a huge land in the back. We could build our house in Tulsa about five times back here! We can chill underneath the huge deck. There is a huge pool in the back. I never had my own pool before.**

**I feel like I have walked about two miles just to see that back of the house fully. I keep walking back and I hit something. It was a play set and if you keep looking back, you see a huge tree. I go to the tree and see that it's a tree house!**

**I hear the gang call my name. I run to where I hear their voices. It took me a couple of minutes to get to where I heard them.**

**"Did you see the tree house?" Alden asked me. I smile and nod my head. "I wanna talk to all of you so let's go to the tables on the deck. Yeah, there is a huge table on the deck.**

**We all sit down and talk about the house. We talked about the price and other boring stuff. Then Alden asked us if we had any questions. I didn't. Paigey Pie on the other hand is always full of questions and doesn't chill until she gets the truth.**

**"Question. Has there ever been any signs of demons, ghosts, whatever. Like has there ever been weird activity in the house?" Paigey Pie asked.**

**Darry rolled his eyes. "There are no such things as demons, Paigey Pie."**

**"You ain't God so you don't know! Anyway, Alden. Has there?" Paigey Pie asked.**

**"To be honest, I have no clue. But a lot of people have came here and moved out quickly," Alden said.**

**"That is a sign of demons!" Paigey Pie said.**

**"I suppose. Anyway, Darry. Do you plan on buying the house? There is no one else on the list wanting it," Alden said.**

**Everyone looked at Darry with a puppy face, except Paigey Pie. She wasn't happy with answer she got. She just looked up at Darry with a face like 'don't do it.' Dally, without saying anything, ran to the car and grabbed a couple bags of money. Darry then said, "We'll take it."**

**Paigey Pie shot up from her char and yelled the word what. Everyone jumped up and cheered except her and Johnny. Johnny stayed down to comfort her, but she could just tell in his eyes he was happy. I sure was happy. To get a bigger home, away from the Socs. I'm also happy to see the gang happy, I just wish Paigey Pie was happy.**

**Dally poured the money out of the bags. Darry helps Dally get the right amount of money for Alden. Soon, they have enough and give it to Alden. I can't wait to move in. I honestly didn't think we'd find a house today!**

**"Thank you and I hope you enjoy your new house," Alden said and walked away to his car. He turned around and said, "But be careful. This house is full of death." How do you react to that?**

**"Well I guess we all should quickly head to Tulsa and get our stuff and come over here to Tahlequah," Darry said.**

**Everyone got up and walked off of the huge deck. We go to the car and drive back to Tulsa.**

**"3872 Academy Street, Tahlequah Oklahoma ," I say to myself.**

**We all get back to where we were in the car and drive back to Tulsa. I can not wait for Tahlequah.**


	3. Goodbye Tulsa, Hello Tahlequa

**Ponyboy's POV:**

**I am glad we have this big car to drive from Tahlequah to Tulsa, or the other way around. If we all had to squish in a small car, I'd be in a pissed off mood. I know Paigey Pie would get angry. She gets annoyed and angry easily. But if she was next to Johnny I don't think she'd get too angry.**

**We finally arrive back in Tulsa. I'm glad to say good-bye. And coming back from Tahlequah, our place back in Tulsa is a dump. I am glad we have a place to live in Tulsa, I'm glad we're gonna get a better place.**

**We all jump out of the car. We all grab bags, boxes and other stuff we can quickly put our stuff in. Darry isn't gonna bother selling this place. I don't think anyone would wanna live here too. You know, if anything happens to our house in Tahlequah, we can always come back to this house. It's already paid off so this can be our back up house I guess.**

**About one hour later, we are all packed. We all throw our stuff in the back of the 1960 Chevrolet Suburban.**

**"Dally. I'm driving the Ford. You drive the car you stole, okay?" Darry said.**

**"Fine," Dally said.**

**"Alright, who's driving with me, and who's driving with Dally?" Darry asked the whole group.**

**Sodapop and Steve walk to Darry. Two-Bit walks over to Dally. Johnny walks over to Dally, and Paigey Pie follows. I don't know who I wanna ride with. I think I should ride with Dally in case. I walk over to Dally.**

**Everyone comes together and looks up at the house. "This is it," Johnny said.**

**"Say goodbye to Tulsa everyone," Darry said.**

**"And hello to Tahlequah, with the demon," Paigey Pie said.**

**"There are no demons!" Darry said.**

**We all walk to the cars we chose to drive with. So it's Dally, Johnny, Paigey Pie, and me. This should be a fun ride... Not.**

**Darry starts the car and pulls out. Dally then follows Darry. Dally knows where this house is. He had a friend who lived down here. Darry drives fast out of Tulsa. Before we know it, Darry is out of sight.**

**Dally then starts to drive. Dally turns the radio on and we listen to music that I can not stand. Paigey Pie and Johnny ignore it because they are too caught up in each other. So, I guess I have Dally, or myself for the whole ride.**

**Dally pulls out a cigarette and starts to smoke. When Paigey Pie smells it, she starts to gag like crazy. Paigey Pie doesn't have anything to hold her nose with, besides her skinny hands that won't help. Johnny quickly takes off his jean jacket and gives it to her. Paigey Pie covers her nose with his thick jean jacket. Johnny smiles and Paige smiles, but he can't see it with the jacket in the way, but he can see it in her eyes. Johnny goes closer to Paige. It looks like they are cuddling.**

**Dally stops at a red light. He looks over and sees a huge car drive by him. It wasn't Darry. The guy in the other car keep pushing on the gas petal, making a very loud vroom sound. I look over at the other driver. Paigey Pie and Johnny look over at him too. The other driver slowly keeps moving up, wanting to race Dally. Please don't!**

**"Dally. Please don't," I say.**

**Without listening, Dally screams out the window,"Wanna race wise ass? Let's do it!"**

**As soon as the light turns green, Dally and the other driver drive crazy. The speed limit is 45. Dally is going 85. I just pray that there are no cops anywhere near.**

**"Dally! Are you trying to kill us?! Slow down!" Johnny yells. Dally doesn't listen and drives faster.**

**"Dally! Cops!" Paigey Pie screams.**

**Dally quickly pushes down on the brakes. Everyone leans forward. He let's the other guy go. The other guy is bound to get pulled over. Before we know it, we hear the police sirens go off. The other guy pulls over. Paigey Pie, Johnny, and I look over at the guy. Dally puts his hand out the window and gives the guy the finger.**

**This is gonna be a long ride.**

**Darry's POV:**

**We just pull into the house. Dally isn't here. I know he won't be here right away because I kinda did drive out of Tulsa quickly. I guess Sodapop and the rest that came with me can start unloading. I swear, if Dally is slacking off I will wring his neck.**

**Thing is, most of the stuff is in the car with Dally. We have little basic stuff like pictures, can food, shampoos, stuff like that. So we pretty much can just chill here and wait for the rest to get here. I hope it isn't a long wait… Knowing Dally, it probably will.**

**I guess I can tell you about the house some more. There are a total of seven bedrooms. Four bathrooms. 10.4 acres. I guess that is all I can say about the house.**

**So for the bedrooms, I was thinking, I get one room to myself. Pony and Soda share one because you know how Ponyboy can get at nights. Paige gets her own room. Johnny gets his own room. Two-Bit gets his own room. Dally gets his own, and Steve gets his own. Everyone but Soda and Pony get their own room.**

**Okay it has been over an hour waiting for Dally and the rest to get here. We already unpacked the stuff we had in my car. I'm about to drive out there and find them. I knew letting Dally drive was an awful idea, but Dally was the only one with a driver's license. Waiting outside in the hot sun for them is really pissing me off.**

**"Where the hell could they be?" I say and hit the wooden house.**

**"I can go out and look for them," Soda said.**

**"No. Don't," I say.**

**Just then I see Ponyboy running my direction. I thought he was with Dally. Did he run out of the car because he couldn't handle Dally? I haven't been this stressed and confused in so long.**

**"Ponyboy! What are you doing?" I yelled across the street.**

**Ponyboy ran across the street and he came up to me out of breath, with his hands on his knees. "The car… Broke down… About ten minutes from here…"**

**I sigh and give myself a face palm. Of course this would happen to us. "Guys, stay here. I'll be right back."**

**I jump in my car. I tell Ponyboy to get in. I drive out of the house and try to find Dally. Ponyboy tells me where to go to find them. We get there in about four minutes.**

**We pull up behind them. Then we see Paige jump out of the car coughing her guts up. She goes on her knees coughing. Johnny jumps out of the car and keeps asking if she's okay. Ponyboy and I run to our kid sister.**

**"Paigey Pie, what is wrong?" Ponyboy asked. His eyes are big and about to get teary.**

**"Dally… Keep… Smoking in… my face while.. you were running for… Darry," Paige said.**

**Ponyboy looked right up at Dally with a glare.**

**"Dally turned around and talked to us, and he keep smoking right in her face, man," Johnny said to Ponyboy. Then Johnny turned around to Dally. "You know she's allergic to that, man!"**

**"You know… I could have not… Taken that bullet… For you!" Paige said on the ground. She probably doesn't mean it. She isn't that mean, but I'll admit, she can be a total bitch when she gets angry.**

**"Okay, let's just get moved in already!" Dally yelled.**

**I go to the trunk of my car. I pull out a little tube thing and connect it to my car to Dally's stolen car. I siphon my car to Dally's. While waiting, I see Johnny trying to help Paige. I had no clue she was this allergic to cigarettes.**

**Pretty soon, Dally's car has enough gas to get back home. I jump into my car. Before I start the car, Paige and Johnny come running to me.**

**"Please let me Paige and I drive with you before-," Johnny started to say until I told them to get in.**

**They get in and I drive to the new house. Dally follows. It really pisses me off how he keep smoking in Paige's face. He knows she can't handle it. She risked her life for him, he could at least not smoke around her. I swear the next time he does that I will wring his neck and I'm not kidding. I know I'm gonna yell in his face when we get to our new home. He's gonna get something!**

**Johnny's POV:**

**If I wasn't such a soft person, I probably would have beat Dally up for making Paigey like this. I call her Paigey. Yeah, I do like her a lot. I'm not completely sure if she likes me at all.**

**Anyway, we are in Darry's car. She is slowly coughing less and less. About three minutes into the car ride, she stops. She has my jacket on.**

**I don't recognize this place we are in. I think Darry took a wrong turn. Dally isn't near by, and he knows where the place is so Darry must have took a wrong turn, or is going a different way to the place. But I'm pretty sure he knows only one way home.**

**"Darry, um… I think you took a wrong turn. I don't recognize this place at all," I say. Darry doesn't answer. "Darry? Did you hear me?"**

**I look up at Darry and I know why he doesn't answer me. It's because he is asleep! He is sleeping and none of us know how to drive! This is bad. This is so bad!**

**"Why isn't he answering you, Johnny? Darry! Hey, answer Johnnycake," Paigey says. Oh my gawsh she called me Johnnycake!**

**"He's asleep, Paigey," I said.**

**"At the wheel? But Johnny, I'm too young to drive and you never had driving lessons!" Paigey says in a worried tone. "But, Dally and Darry have gave me some lessons."**

**"Then go up there! If you get pulled over, tell him the truth. Better to say the truth instead of a lie," I say. I look at her in the eyes. "Do it for us."**

**Paigey nodded her head. "Okay. I will. I just don't know the directions to the place." She jumps up and goes to the drivers seat. "Just kidding. He wrote directions down."**

**Paige grabs the wheel and tries to pull over. She keeps turning and turning. "Johnny, try to wake up Darry!" I nod and go to Darry.**

**"Darry! Why are you asleep? Wake up. When did you fall asleep? And, how did you fall asleep without us knowing? Anyway… WAKE UP!" I yell.**

**Darry tries to wake up. Paige successfully pulled the car over. She turns off the car. She turns around and looks at Darry. She gently slaps his face.**

**"Holy shit, did I fall asleep?" Darry shot up. Paigey goes back to me.**

**"Yes. And I had to take control of the car!" Paigey said.**

**"She did, and did it great. But at first I was trying to talk to you and you wouldn't answer then that's when I saw you were asleep," I say.**

**"I'm seriously so sorry guys. I didn't get sleep last night, and moving a little bit tired me out, even though there was barely anything. Just walking around that whole house made me tired. And I tried to figure out bedrooms so I went around the house and I just wanna sleep," Darry said.**

**"Oh, Darry. It's okay. As long as none of us our dead, and our car isn't destroyed, we're fine!" Paigey said. "Now, let's try to get home. It's dark and I have no clue where we are."**

**"I know where we are. Let's just get home," Darry said.**

**I sit back in the car and look over at Paigey. She looks over and gives me a big smile. She comes closer to me. I put my arm over her. I really do think she likes me now. I can't imagine how red my face is right now. This day is so perfect now.**

**We are driving to our new house. Yeah, I can't believe I live in the same house as my future girl. Anyway, back to real life. We are driving. I look on the side of the road and see a human body who looks like Dally. The body is just sitting and rocking back and forth. Paigey looks over and sees the body too. She thought it was Dally at first too.**

**"Darry! Stop the car!" Paigey says.**

**"Why?" Darry asked.**

**"I think Dally is in the streets," I say and Darry pushes on the brakes.**

**"Dally, what the hell are you doing in the middle of the damn street? Get your ass in the car and let's get home!" Darry yelled. I can just tell in his voice he is pissed off. Probably from the lack of sleep also.**

**Paige sits up from cuddling me. My arm is still around her though.**

**The body didn't do anything but rock back and forth, like Darry didn't say anything. "Dally! Did you not hear me? Come on!"**

**"Maybe it's not Dally," Paigey said. "Hey, person in the street. Are you okay? Are you lost?"**

**"Hey. Person. Are you gonna answer one of us?" I say.**

**"Can you at least show us your face, or say something?" Paigey said.**

**Right after she yelled that, the body turned around. We all scream when we see the person. They had no face! No eyes, no nose, no nothing! Just hair on the head. Not even eyebrows! The only thing on their face was like the inside of a normal person, no teeth. NOTHING! No face and creepy! That is the best I'll be able to describe it!**

**"DARRY! DRIVE THE HELL AWAY FROM IT!" Paigey screamed and Darry drove far away, fast.**

**This is just the beginning of hell.**


	4. What Just Happened?

**Paige's POV:**

**I really thought that body was Dallas Winston. It wasn't at all. I couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl from when it turned around. From the back view it looked like a guy but I didn't really pay attention anywhere else but the face when it turned around. I have never been this scared in my life. All I want is to cuddle Johnny and get settled home. Yes, I'll admit. I do like Johnny. A lot.**

**I come closer to Johnny and put my head on his chest. Johnnycake just plays with my long brown and blonde hair. I love it when he plays with my hair.**

**We keep driving down the road. I just keep getting a bad feeling the more and more we drive. I look up at Johnny and tell him. He whispers to me that everything will be okay.**

**I sit up a little and look out the window. The more and more we drive closer, I see this white thing on the side of the road. Personally I thought it was just a dead animal or something. **

**I keep staring and when we get closer, I saw what it was. It was a dead body, completely naked. It had platinum blonde hair. I scream "oh my gawd" and start to cry. **

**"What's wrong?" Darry asked.**

**"There's a dead body on the side of the road!" I scream. I keep looking back at it while Darry drives.**

**"Do you want me to go back?" Darry asked. **

**"What if that person got raped and killed and someone is behind the bushes waiting for us?" I say.**

**"It could be someone else from the gang," Darry said. My heart dropped. I don't know. "We will all come out with you, I'll attack if someone comes out." And I truly do believe Darry will.**

**Darry drives backwards to the body. I keep shaking. Maybe that's why I keep having a bad feeling while driving down here. **

**Darry gets out of the car. He waves for Johnny and I to come on. We slowly walk to the body. When the body is about a foot away from me, I stop and freeze. Chill bumps go up my body and I start to get teary. I look around to see if there was a phone so I can call 9-1-1. Maybe they can find out something about this body. It's just scary and sad to see a naked dead women on the side of the road! **

**I look around and saw a pay phone. I grab 50 cents out of Johnny's pocket and call 9-1-1. I tell them I see a dead body and who ever answered the phone said for us to stay until they get there. **

**Darry, Johnny, and I go in the car and drive a little bit away. Away so we don't see the body, but not too far.**

**About four minutes later, the cops got there. They drive to find us. When they turn their car off and get out of the car, we get out of the car. **

"**Tell us where you saw the body," One of the cops said.**

**Everyone looked at me. "Right where that speed limit sign is, you drive a little bit up and it's right there on the right side you can't miss it."**

**"Alright, we will drive and look for it. Stay right here," the cop said.**

**I run back into the car. I am so scared right now. Johnny comes into the car with me. **

"**Hey, Paigey," Johnny said.**

"**Hey… John… Johnnycake," I say.**

**"Don't worry, Paigey Pie. Everything will be okay," Johnnycake said.**

**Just then, Darry tapped on the door window. We both look up at him. He waves for us to get out of the car. We get out and go to the cops.**

**"We saw nothing," a cop said.**

**"Ha..?" I say.**

**"There's no body. We drove all around the place and saw nothing!" A cop said.**

**"But there was a body!" Johnny said. **

**"It's not there now," the cop said. "Now go home and get some sleep." The cop went to their door and drove away.**

**I know I have a disgusted face on. I swear as God as my witness, there was a body on the road. Johnnycake and Darry saw it themselves!**

**"This is bullshit! Let's just get home before I loose it," I say and get in the car.**

**I know these are all signs.**

**Dally's POV:**

**It's been two hours waiting for those guys to get back. We have everything unloaded except the heavy things. Usually they get here quickly. I thought they'd get here before I did. I wonder if they got in a wreck or something. They were like not even five minutes away from home. **

**We are all chilling inside. We don't have electric in this house yet. Darry said earlier that he would take care of that tomorrow. So, the rest of the gang and I are just chilling here in the dark room with candles lit in every room. It is so boring without electric!**

**I lay down on the hard floor. I put my hands over my face. I just think about everything. If the rest of the gang use all of our strength we probably could get the rest in here. I want Darry to not be angry at us, from being lazy or something. We could have had a lot done so far but we didn't bother get the heavy stuff. Plus, I know for a fact Darry is pissed at me for smoking in Paige's damn face.**

**I sit up, remove my hands away from my face and say, "Guys, so Darry isn't pissed at us when he gets home, we should use all our strength and try to get the hard stuff. I know he is pissed at me already." I really don't wanna do this shit at all.**

**I look over at Ponyboy. Ponyboy gives me a glare and looks away like he never saw me. "Ponyboy. I know you saw me. Come on, you ass."**

**I stand up and walk to the door. I look at everyone. Two-Bit is asleep, Sodapop is trying to open up a can of food. Steve, I think is in the bathroom, and Ponyboy is staring at everything but me. The back of Ponyboy's head is facing me. I guess I'm doing this alone. Whatever, I don't need them anyway.**

**I walk out and try to get a couch. This thing is so heavy. I remember Darry and Sodapop got this inside the car I stole. I am using all my strength with this that my face is turning red, I'm getting a little hot, and my whole body is shaking. **

**I feel the couch moving a little bit. I got this. I don't need Ponyboy and the rest of the gang's help. I can prove to everyone I am strong. **

**I keep pushing and pushing. I am able to get the couch out of the car. The couch fell out. This is gonna be hell trying to get this couch up. **

**I see Sodapop come out of the house. "Need help, Dally?" **

**"What do you think?" I say.**

**Sodapop comes to me and helps get the couch up. With us being "strong," using all of our might, this might work.**

**Before we know it, we got the couch moving. We push up and have the couch in the air. This is so much easier when you have someone helping you. **

**Now we have the couch inside. It is much easier to move it inside. We place it in a place we think is good. We put it near the tv. Two-Bit is going insane because he can't watch his Mickey-Mouse. He needs to grow the hell up!**

**Ponyboy's POV:**

**I know I am gonna be mad at Dally for a long time. For him to smoke in Paigey Pie's face, knowing she can't handle it, makes me so mad. I am not gonna give Dally any attention for a while. I told him to stop smoking and he said he would, but of course he didn't. You can never trust Dallas Winston. **

**Speaking about Paigey Pie, I seriously wonder where her, Darry, and Johnny are. I mean, the drive is like not even five minutes away. I hope they didn't wreck. I really want to go out there and see where they are. I will do anything for my kid brothers and sister, and for Johnny. If they don't get home in like the next 30 minutes, I am going out there and finding them. And I'm serious!**

**"Hey, Sodapop. When you were out there, did you see Darry, or anything?" I ask. I am really getting worried about this. If those three are dead, I swear I will kill myself. **

**"No I didn't, Ponyboy. Do you wanna go out there and find them?" Soda said. **

**"I'm about too," I say. **

**"Let's just wait for about 30 minutes. If they are not here by then we should go out and search," Sodapop said. **

**About ten minutes later, Sodapop and I go outside. We wait for Darry, Johnny and Paigey Pie. I really hope they're okay. **

**Johnny's POV:**

**I have never seen Paigey so scared. I feel awful to see her like this. I can't wait to get home and settled to make Paigey more calm. Well that sounded wrong, but you know what I mean.**

**We turn down the neighborhood, thank God is all I can't say. We can quickly get settled and Paigey can calm down.**

**Our house is like the only one in the neighborhood, besides the other one that we were gonna look at, it is at the beginning of the neighborhood. Then there are no more houses, besides ours. Which is farther away from the other house. It's kinda creepy but yet cool!**

**We drive into our long driveway. We drive next to Dally's stolen car. Ponyboy and Sodapop run up to us. They were sitting on the wooden porch. Not smoking, I don't know what they were doing.**

**"Where were you three? You about scared us half to death! I was starting to think you were dead!" Ponyboy said with tears in his eyes.**

**"Long story," Paigey said.**

**"First, Darry fell asleep at the wheel. Paigey had to control the car and I had to wake Darry up. Then we keep driving and we thought we saw Dally on the road, the body turned around and it had no face!" I say. Everyone either went ooh or gave a face when I said that. "That's not all, we drove away from it and then we saw a naked dead body on the side of the road!"**

**"Are you serious?" Ponyboy asked with wide eyes.**

**"Would Johnny lie to you, Ponyboy?" Darry asked.**

**Ponyboy looked up at us with his mouth open. He looks teary. "I was just worried." The rest of the gang walks out and sees us.**

**"You forgot one thing, we called the cops and they searched for the body and said it wasn't even there. Now they think I'm crazy," Paigey said.**

**"So, the body stripped naked, went on the road, out clothes on, and then left? That's what it sounds like," Steve said.**

**"I honestly do not know. There was a naked body, and then it was gone," Paigey said.**

**Everyone went silent and looked away. I wonder where that dead body went. It was dead, you could tell. I know it couldn't come back to life and walk away. You know, Paigey could be right about the demons. Maybe the no face Dally look alike and the dead body are signs?**

**Darry broke the silence and said, "Sense we all don't have mattress, we are gonna have to do the old deal we did in Tulsa. Figure out what you allare doing." **

"**Johnny. You can sleep with me if you want," Paigey said. She chuckled and said, "But not in a dirty way."**

**I chuckle. "Yeah. I would like too." I smile. **

"**Did I tell you all the room deals?" Darry asked the gang. No one answered. "To sum it up, everyone gets their own room except Ponyboy and Sodapop. They're sharing."**

"**We were gonna sleep on the same mattress thing so it works out perfectly!" Ponyboy said. **

"**I liked sharing with Paigey," I said.**

"**We all know you did because you **_**loooooove**_ **her," Dally teased me. I couldn't help but blush. I look over at Paigey and her face is more red than a fresh rose. Yeah, she has to likes me. Woo!**

**Darry and Sodapop go out and get the rest out of the car. The only things that were left were dressers and mattresses. Darry and Sodapop quickly get the mattresses and dressers up the stairs and into the right room. I know tomorrow we are going furnature shopping. **

**We got the beds all ready and the dressers in the rooms they belong in. I walk into Paigey's room. She looks up at me and gives me the biggest smile I have ever seen her do at anyone. I couldn't help but look down, blush and smile. **

**I take off my shirt and change into my pajamas. Paigey keeps staring at me. I know my face is very red. I only have my sweat pants on. No shirt, because Paige calls my name. I quickly turn around and try to get rid of my smile, but my smile won't go away. Paigey asks me to go to her. She looks scared. I sit besides her on the bed. **

"**Johnny, there has been something on my mind…," Paigey said. Her eyes lock mine. Both of our faces are so red I can't even explain. **

"**What is it. You can tell anything," I say. **

**Paigey got closer. "Johnny. How do I say this… Well… Okay. I really do like you, a lot. And, now that I have told you this, I feel like this is gonna ruin everything." Am I dreaming? She is actually confessing her love to me? I swear I'm dreaming! On the outside, I have big eyes and a red face, in the inside, I'm bouncing and so happy!**

**I grab her hand. "Paigey. It doesn't ruin anything. I always have thought you were so nice, caring, and… Beautiful. I have liked you for a long, long time." I smile. "I love you." **

**Paigey's eyes get huge. And I mean HUGE. Her mouth drops and she smiles and blushes. She put her other free hand on her face. I think I see her get teary. "I do too. Love you." **

**Both of our eyes lock into each others eyes. I am still holding her hand. We give each other a deep stare and we lean in closer. We lean closer and closer, and before I know it, our lips are locking together. I am kissing her. I'm kissing the girl of my dreams. I can not believe this. This is seriously happening? It is! Oh my gawsh. **

**Best. Night. Ever.**


	5. And It All Begins Now

**Paige's POV:**

**So I actually told the guy I love that I liked him. Don't know how, but I did. This is my first true love, and usually when people tell their first love/crush they like them, well they usually get turned down. I guess I'm just lucky.**

**Anyway real life now, Johnny and I kissed. Still are. This is a long kiss. I heard someone come down the hall, but I ignore it. I still keep kissing Johnny. I put my free hand on his shoulder. He does the same. Before we know it, I open up one of my eyes and I see the whole gang in the room. I stop kissing Johnny and look up at them, red face like a rose, about to cry. Johnny opens his eyes and sees I'm looking up so he looks up. He sees the gang too. His face turns more red than mine. I see tears forming in his eyes. Our first kiss, ruined. But it was amazing.**

**"Well, well, well. Little Johnny and Paigey Pie are all grown up," Darry said in a teasing tone. Ponyboy's eyes are wide open. I guess he can't believe that his best friend and his kid sister were kissing. Can't wait for Ponyboy to get his first kiss.**

**Johnny and I were speechless. I hope he isn't disappointed in this, and doesn't want a relationship with me anymore. But honestly, I don't see why he'd be upset because it isn't my fault! I am not mad at Johnny. It's not his fault. I'm just mad at whoever saw us and told the rest of the gang. But wait, didn't Johnny shut the door when he came in here, before he changed into his sweat pants and before I confessed? I would have heard the door open, I have great hearing.**

**"How did you get in here without opening the door? It was shut," I say.**

**"Yeah I shut the door when I came in here," Johnny said.**

**"No, it was open," Dally said.**

**Johnny and I's eyes got huge. None of us opened it. It was open for them, I swear this is freaky. No one opened that door.**

**"I saw you two and I thought in my mind _your first kiss with the door open?_," Ponyboy said.**

**"But I shut it," Johnny said.**

**"It was open when I saw you too," Ponyboy said and walked out of the room. Everyone else follows Ponyboy, besides Johnny and I.**

**"How the hell did that door open?" Johnny asked in a pissed of tone.**

**"The only thing I can think of are demons," I say.**

**"Paige, I wasn't sure if I truly believed in demons, but now as the day goes, I'm starting to believing in them," Johnny said.**

**I don't say anything. I just smile and look down. Johnny looks down and turns his head to look at me. He puts his arm around me. "Everything should be okay, I hope. Love you." Johnny kissed my forehead.**

**"Love you to, Johnnycake," I say in a shaky tone. I'm still scared from the Dally-no-face thing, the naked dead body disappearing and now the door opening without anyone opening it? Yeah I was focusing more on the kiss than anything else but I would have heard it. If I'm very focused on things, I still hear and see little things if that makes sense...**

**"Johnny, will you sleep closer to me tonight?" I asked.**

**"I planned on it," Johnny said with a smile.**

**I'm not liking this new house at all. I miss Tulsa, my hometown. Where my real house is.**

**Ponyboy's POV:**

**Okay I'll be honest, I remember walking to Sodapop and I's room and seeing Johnny shut the door. In this huge house without much stuff in it, you hear everything. And these doors creek loudly. I remember Steve and Two-Bit were outside and I heard their conversation clearly like they were right next to me, and I was in the back of the house on the second floor, and they weren't screaming, just talking in a normal other thing that I can think of could have opened that door. Whatever, I really shouldn't worry about it.**

**Anyway, tomorrow the whole gang is gonna go furniture shopping. We all have to go. We actually might get new beds and everything. If anything, we should have left everything in our backup house in Tulsa and get new stuff here!**

**I still wonder what that person without a face looked like. I know it has no face and had Dally's body, but I know some people without a face can always look different. I guess I can ask Paigey Pie, Dally, and/or Johnny when the time is right.**

**Anyway it is two in the morning, I should get some sleep. Big day tomorrow. I hope nothing weird like the door randomly opening by itself happens again. Or, to Paigey Pie and/or Johnny.**

**I wake up. I sleep okay, besides when Sodapop keep kicking me. Whenever he has bad dreams or isn't in a place he is used to, he kicks a lot. So, I'm used to it too.**

**I didn't have any dreams that I can remember. I'm just worried about Paige and Johnny. I hope they sleep okay! I should go check up on them and see how they sleep last night.**

**I get up and walk to their room. I see them both under their covers, wide eyes and shaking. Something had to have happened last night when we all were asleep.**

**I run into their room. I get teary because I can not stand seeing anyone I care for upset. I run to their bed and sit down. "Paigey Pie! Johnny! What's wrong? What happened?"**

**Paigey Pie looked up at me. "Johnny went to the bathroom. While half asleep, I felt a huge, dark presence enter into the room. It came and stood over me. I immediately noticed I could not move my body. Then I felt my body being pushed down into the bed. Next, my arms and legs started shake and contort wildly. My body was jumping up and down off the bed. I was screaming to Johnny for help," Paigey Pie said.**

**Johnny looked up at me. "I saw the black thing attacking her. After it went away, I sat on the bed and tried to calm her down. Then we cuddled. Then she laid down and fell asleep. Then all of a sudden, some unknown force pushed me out of the bed violently. At first I thought it was Paigey, but like I said she fell asleep. After that I started hearing voices around me saying that I must die, I also saw them for what they were. Terrible creatures with what looked like horns, and red eyes. The worst of them though was a creature much like a snake. He, or she, had scaly skin, and a face that looked like a man, yet a women. He or she tried to strangle me, I tried to scream, but I couldn't breath at all and he or she had their hand over my mouth. When they finally let me go, I sat up crying my eyes out. Paigey woke up and tried to comfort me. And after that, I told her and we were like this for the rest of the night."**

**I was speechless. I couldn't believe a single word they said, yeah I believe them by the fear in their faces and eyes. I feel so bad that happened to them last night. And no one from the gang didn't hear them? I wonder if anyone from the gang got attacked by this thing. I should check up on them, but I'm not leaving these two like this.**

**"Guys. Okay, you know I care. I don't know what to say. Are you guys okay to come out here with me?" I ask.**

**Paigey Pie and Johnny are still frozen. They were staying still like I never even said anything. Well, I guess that is a no to my question. I yell for someone to come into the room. Sodapop comes into the room.**

**Sodapop's eyes got huge. "What happened to Paige and Johnny!?"**

**I feel tears running down my face. I look up at Sodapop and say, "To sum it up, well, something attacked them last night."**

**"Like what?" Sodapop asked and sat down on the bed.**

**"A black thing came in and attacked my body," Paigey Pie said and tried to sit up. She tries and screams of pain and lays back down.**

**"What's wrong?" Sodapop, Johnny, and I asked.**

**Paige tried to get a bottle of water that was on the ground next to her. I saw something red on her arm, I couldn't make it out. "Paige, what's that on your arm?"**

**"What thing?" She asked and looked down at it. Her eyes got huge.**

**"Why is your shirt so red?" Johnny asked in a shaky tone.**

**Paige slowly lifted her shirt. Barley could because of her arm. Sodapop told her to relax and he lifted up her shirt to where her breast are. No boobs are showing.**

**When Sodapop lifted her shirt, everyone's mouth's got huge, same with their eyes. It looks like she, or someone took a knife and ran it down her stomach three times, or with very long and sharp nails. The blood still looked a little fresh.**

**I grab her hand and flip over her arm to see what was there. It looked like she took a knife and slit open her wrists. Deep, huge, and three times.**

**"Paige, what the hell happened to you last night? You didn't do this?" Sodapop asked with a worried face. I wonder what Darry would do if he saw this…**

**"Why would I do this? You know I wouldn't be doing this! Why would you doubt me?" Paige screamed in Sodapop's face.**

**"Watch your damn mouth!" Sodapop yelled back in her face.**

**I look at Paigey Pie's wrist. It said _I will kill Dally_. This really sounds like a demon. Why Dally above anyone in the group? If anyone it would probably be Johnny or me. "I will kill Dally? Are you serious?"**

**"What are you talkin' 'bout, Pony?" Johnny asked.**

**"PAIGE'S WRIST!" Sodapop said loudly.**

**We all are on the bed in a square type of way. Sodapop is right next to me. I am next to Sodapop and Paigey Pie. Paigey Pie is next to Johnny and I. Paigey Pie looked at us all and gave us a glare. "I didn't… Do it."**

**"Really? Then who did?" Sodapop said.**

**"YOU ALL NEVER BELIEVE A SINGLE WORD THAT COMES OUT OF ME! WHAT THE HELL?! YOU ALL CAN GO TO HELL FOR ALL I CARE!" Paigey Pie screamed at all of us and got out of bed. She even yelled it to Johnny! That isn't hert at all. She limps to the door and leave. She slams the door and goes somewhere in this big house.**

**"Guys, there's something wrong here. She never acts like this! I swear there is a demon controlling her, man," Johnny said.**

**I just thought of her arm and how it said to kill Dally. You know she could be on her way to kill him! "GUYS! SHE MIGHT BE ON HER WAY TO KILL DALLY!" We all get up and run out of the room to find her.**

**What is going on with my kid sister…?**


	6. A Secret Revealed

**Sodapop's POV: **

**I don't know what Paige thinks she is doing. Why the hell is she telling all of us to burn in hell? Why is she screaming in everyone's faces when we did nothing? All I wanna know is why Paige slit her wrists and scratched her stomach. I don't believe in demons. Maybe Johnny is doing that because Paige is telling him to or she will kill him. Nothing can make a human do this. Paige is just doing one of her stupid things again. She needs to grow the hell up. **

**So right now, we are all together. We all can't be alone knowing she probably wants to kill one of us. We don't have time to warn the rest of the gang. I want to tell them but we don't have time. But Paige could be with anyone. I do get paranoid a lot. Especially Ponyboy.**

**We all run down the long wooden stairs. We see Paige go into the kitchen. Darry is in there reading the newspaper waiting for everyone to wake up. Ponyboy, Johnny, and I wait at the end of the steps to see what Paige does. **

"**Mornin', kido," Darry says. Paige doesn't say anything. She just goes straight to where the knives are. "I said, morning!" Paige stills ignores him. She's gonna have to answer sometime. "Hey, what are you doing getting a butcher knife?" You can kinda hear Darry getting scared. Paige looked up at Darry. Darry screamed. Ponyboy, Johnny, and I run to Darry.**

**Paige looked different, creepy as hell. Her eyes were huge, and I mean HUGE! The back of her eyes were not white like every other human being. They were black. Instead of her bright beautiful eyes, they were blood red. Her face was white as snow. She gave everyone a smile with teeth. Her teeth were big and long and they all ending with a point. Like how vampires' teeth are. I don't know how she did that so quickly. I guess time felt like it went fast to us but it actually didn't. I don't know. I wanna know where she got the contacts, fake teeth and everything else. She never had any of that stuff. **

"**DARRY! SHE'S POSSESSED BY A DEMON!" Johnny yelled.**

"**There are no such things as demons," Darry said in a calm tone. Finally someone is being smart here!**

"**They're real! I experienced it last night!" Johnny says. I bet Paige made him say that. **

"**What people say about demons, it's impossible," Darry said and walked out of the big new kitchen. "And tell your kid sister to stop acting stupid." **

"**Why won't anyone believe us?" Johnny said while choking on tears and ran up stairs. **

**To be honest, I saw Johnny act before and he was, well, awful. Him crying sounded real. I guess he's being serious. But I don't know. Maybe it was Two-Bit or Steve or someone pulling an awful prank on them. I don't think Two-Bit or Steve would have to guts, or the brains to think of an awful or do a prank like that. **

"**Where's Dal?" Ponyboy asked. **

"**Yeah, where is he?" Paige asked. When she started speaking, everyone screamed because her voice was super deep. I don't even know how to describe it!**

"**PAIGE! YOU SOUND LIKE A DEMON!" Ponyboy yelled. I guess that's how you can describe it…?**

"**Don't answer her, Darry!" Ponyboy yelled. **

**Just then, Dally walked inside the door. "I'm back everyone." **

"**DAALLLYYYY!" Paige yelled and picked up the knife. She slowly walked over to Dally. **

"**Dally! Watch out!" I yell. **

**Paige sneaks behind Dally and screams, "DIE AND JOIN YOUR SISTER!" Dally's eyes get huge after Paige said that. And why did she say sister? Did or does Dally have a sister that we all don't know about? **

**Darry cleared his voice. Darry yelled in a deep serious tone, "IN THE NAME OF JESUS GO!" and snapped his fingers.**

**After Darry snapped his fingers, Paige shakes. Her eyes go back to normal. Her teeth go back and straight. And her skin color came back. She is back to normal. She freezes and takes a look at the real life. I hear Johnny run down the stairs. **

"**Oh, my, God, guys I am so sorry! That was definitely not me. A demon has me! You all have to believe me! And I promise I didn't slit my wrist or scratch my stomach. And I don't know why the demon made me say something about Dally having a dead sister…," Paige said. **

**Everyone looked at Dally. He went silent and looked down. His scared face went to a sad face. Is there something we don't know about Dally? **

"**Get the rest of the gang over here. There's something I need to tell you all," Dally said in a serious tone. **

**Darry called the rest of the gang to come down stairs. WE see Two-Bit and Steve run down the stairs, chasing each other. No surprise. "Hey, you two need to calm down. Dally has something to say to all of us and we're all gonna listen."**

**Dally sits on the ground. Everyone else sits. Dally is still looking down. He takes a deep breath and just starts crying his eyes out. Everyone looks at Dally and Paige gets sad. **

"**When I was 6 years old, I had a sister who was 8 years old. Her name was Allison, but people called her Ally like people call me Dally. Ally looked just like me, but as a girl. The only difference between Ally and I was that she was a girl and had longer wavy hair. One day, Ally and I were out swimming, and we were in the pool together. Then later that day when we were swimming, our dad got drunk and went out to the pool. He was so drunk he went into the pool. He went over to Ally. She put his hard hand on top of her and made her go underwater. Ally tried to get up, but.. But.. She couldn't. Her body floated up about 5 minutes later. I saw my dad kill my sister right in front of me," Dally said. "They didn't have a funeral for her. They just buried her. Not in New York, they buried her out of state. They never told me. I would like to know where they did. If I could only see her one more time… That's the only thing in life I really want." Dally cried more tears.**

**Paige started crying her eyes out after Dally told everyone. Ponyboy looked down. Then he got teary. I didn't wanna cry in front of everyone so I keep it in. Two-Bit looks down and Steve has no reaction. Johnny gets teary. Darry puts his hand over his forehead. **

**I can't handle this I have to let my tears out. "Be right back guys." I say that and run outside to the very back. I run far to where the treehouse is. **

**I run to the treehouse. I walk up the steps of the treehouse. As soon as I get inside. I cry my eyes out. That was probably one of the saddest things I've ever heard. After 13 minutes of crying, I finally stop. I look around the treehouse. It is pretty big! About big as a room back in Tulsa. Perhaps bigger. It looks like a bedroom. It has a nice big tv in it. A ton of drawers. A nice set up bed. A couple of little toys. A desk with a ton of folders and papers on top of it. It looks like they haven't been touched in forever. I better not touch them just in case. They could be for Alden the realtor, past people here, or even Darry's. But I don't think Darry's folders would get super dusty like no one has touched them in years in only two days. I really wanna go through them, but I mustn't.**

**Just then, I hear Paige and Ponyboy call my name. I run out of the treehouse. I shut the door and run to where I heard their direction. One of these days I'll go through them folders. **

**Two-Bit's POV:**

**We all go out and join Paige and Ponyboy, except for Dally, he's still crying. We all see Sodapop run to us. He comes up to us all out of breath but with a smile.**

**"What's up now, Soda McPop?" I asked. I call Sodapop that sometimes just to piss him off. I love making people mad. **

**"Don't call me that. Anyway if u walk up into that treehouse, it is huge! It's like bigger than a bedroom back in Tulsa. And when you get in there, there's a huge desk and it looks like they haven't been touched in years!" Sodapop said. **

**"They could be a sign," Johnny said.**

**"Of what? Make some damn sense, Johnny!" Darry yelled at Johnny. **

**Paige looked over at Darry with an evil face. I look at her wrist. It says to kill Dally... Why did she carve that into her skin? **

**"Don't yell at him, please Darry! We both had a rough night dealing with this damn demon," Paige said.**

**"Paige, I don't wanna cut you off, but why do you have **_**kill Dally **_**carved into your skin?" I asked. **

**And that's when everyone looked at Paige. She already had an evil look in her face. After I asked, she gave me the scariest face I've ever seen. And then she said in a serious tone, "I didn't do it." **

**"For real then who the hell did it?" Sodapop asked.**

"**How many times do I have to tell you? A demon did it!" Paige said and ran inside. **

"**Well. I wanted to go furniture shopping today but I don't know if we should…," Darry said.**

"**We can. I'll deal with Paigey Pie," Ponyboy said and walked inside with her. **

**Everyone looked around. Then Darry said, "Alrighty then guys, let's all go in Dally's stolen car."**

"**I don't think Dally wants to go," Johnny said. **

"**He can stay here," Darry said and walked inside to grab the keys. The rest of the gang follows. "Hey Dal, where the keys to your stolen car?"**

**Dally looks up at them. He puts his hands in his jacket. "Here." **

**Paige comes down the steps and goes on her knees next to Dally. "Dally, listen. I feel so awful that the demon came in me and made you explain to everyone about, Ally. I really do feel bad." Paige put her hand on his shoulder. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" **

**Dally turned his head, "To be honest, a nice long hug helps me feel better."**

**Paige and Dally stand up. Dally and Paige hug for a long time. Johnny was there the whole time and he didn't care. Dally cried a little bit while hugging Paige. You can just tell in Paige's face that she really does feel bad. **

**About a few minutes later, Dally lets go of Paige. "Thanks so much. I just needed it."**

"**It's alright, Dal," Paige said. **

"**Are you alright for driving with us to the store?" Darry asked.**

"**Yeah. I'll go," Dally said, and smiled at Paige.**

**We all go to the car. We all drive to the store. I can't wait to go to the store and jump on the brand new beds. **


	7. It Won't Stop

**Dally's POV: **

**As much as I want to hurt the living hell out of Paige for bringing up Ally, I don't want too. To be honest, Paige is like a sister to me. After she took that bullet for me, I have always cared for her like a sister and love her like a sister. I wonder if she feels the same about me. **

**Anyway, Darry is driving the car because I am too upset to drive right now. Johnny, Paige, and I are sitting in the middle. Sodapop, Two-Bit, and Steve are sitting in the back. Darry and Ponyboy are in the front. **

**We drive to a place called Baker's Furniture. I have been here a couple of times. It is a nice place with okay prices. With all my stolen money, we should be able to buy almost anything.**

**Darry parks the car. He and Ponyboy look behind and look at us. Steve, Two-Bit, and Sodapop look up at them. **

"**Okay. We have a ton of money with us right now. We are gonna go in there, look at new beds, couches, tables, all that good stuff. We all will stick together and if you see anything that you might need or want, say something," Darry said. **

"**Should I bring in the money?" I asked.**

"**It would look weird in the stolen bags," Ponyboy said. **

**Paige rises up a big purse she has. "We can fill up the money in here." **

**I smile. Darry said it was a good idea. I open up a bag and dump it all in there. I dump as many bags as I can into her purse. I dumped about four bags of money in it. **

"**Alright. Let's go," Darry said. **

**We all get out of the car. We go inside of the store. There's that new furniture smell. **

**Two-Bit runs to a bed and starts jumping on it. Everyone just ignores him and looks around.**

**Paige keeps staring at a huge long leather couch. It is a tannish color. At one end, there are two big seats that both recline. Then theres a turn in the couch where it looks like a seat where a couple and cuddle. Then theres another seat next to it and on the right side there are cup holders. Then next to the cup holders is a chaise. **

"**I am in love with this couch," Paige said. **

**Paige walks over to it and sits down on it. Not even two seconds later she lays down and reclines it. "Wake me up later." Johnny laughs. **

**I would love to have this couch to be honest. This couch could probably fit at least ten people on it. I look at it and the price was originally $22,500. But it got marked down to $15,500. That ain't bad at all.**

"**Darry. Darry. Darry. Darry. I want it!" Paige said while laying on the chaise. **

"**How much?" Darry asked and sat down. "Aw hell. I don't care about the price we're getting this."**

**Paige jumped up and gave Darry a huge hug. "Oh my pizzas! Thank you so freaking much, Darry!" **

**Paige pulled out 15,000 out of her purse. She ran to the front desk and there was a lady named Diane there. **

**Paige put the $15,000 out on the desk. "This is for the best, amazing, tan leather couch with a chaise in the back." **

**Diane looked up at her. "Aren't you awfully young to be buying all this by yourself?" And that's when the whole gang walks up to Paige. "Oh, nevermind… You know there is tax with this."**

"**How much?" I ask in the back.**

**Diane goes to her little calculator and calculates everything. "The total is $15,100.11," **

**Paige pulls out $1oo.11. She hands it to Diane. "Anything else. Also, do you want people to deliver it to your house or do you wanna take it home?" **

"**How much will it cost to take it to our house?" Darry asked.**

"**With your load, it would be about $100," Diane said. **

**Without anyone speaking, we pull out $100. **

"**We will be right back," Darry said and we explored the rest of the place. **

**We all look at the beds, dressers, tables, etc. We get seven brand new beds. We get one huge one for Ponyboy and Sodapop. We get brand new dressers and tables too. The tables are wooden and some are marble. All of the dressers are wooden, and the bedspring thingy where it holds your bed is also wooden. We also get nightstands. Some are wooden, some are glass. We spend about $45,700 on everything total. We have truckers put everything in trucks. **

**We all go into the car. Darry drives and the truckers follow. This house will look better. And I'm already feeling better. I just needed to get my mind off of Ally.**

**Johnny's POV: **

**Now we are home and have everything settled. It took all day to settle in. Darry has the electric on and everything running. We are officially settled. Thank God is the only thing I can say. One thing I don't like about it is that I can't spend the night with Paigey anymore.**

**Right now it is 10:03 p.m. Two-Bit turns on the tv, wanting to watch Mickey-Mouse. But when Two-Bit turns on the tv, it goes straight to the news. "Now trending in Oklahoma, two banks have been robbed in Tulsa. The guy who stole all the money stole over ****nine hundred and forty-one grand total. Tulsa thinks that a certain Dallas Winston did it, but we aren't sure. The cameras in both banks had to be broken. Police and more people are all over Oklahoma searching for the one who stole the money. Thank you and that is all." **

**Everyone looked over at Dally. Police and other people are looking for Dally. This is awful. If we get caught, we will have to pay everything back, that means we will lose the house. Which is a good and bad thing. Good thing, goodbye demon, bad thing, no big room and back to tiny house and fighting the Socs. Dally must go in a disguise and in a different identity.**

"**Them bitches can search all they want for me. They won't find me," Dally said. **

"**Of course they accuse it and say its you. But it is," Steve said.**

"**I don't give a hoot. Now I'm going to bed," Dally said and got up and walked to his room.**

"**I hope you sleep well!" Paige said while Dally walked away. Dally stops while walking and just freezed. About 2 seconds later he continued. We all quietly hear him say thank you. " I hope everyone sleeps fine tonight." **

**Before Dally took a step on the stairs, the lights start to flicker on and off. No one was near any switches. I was on one part of the couch with Paigey Pie, Ponyboy and Sodapop were on the chaise. Darry was sitting at the end with a recliner. Two-Bit was watching his Mickey Mouse and Steve was just reading a book. I couldn't see the cover of the book he was reading but I could just tell it was a non-fiction book. He never reads so I really wonder what he could be reading about. **

**Anyway the lights keep flickering. Dally walked back over to us. "Which one of you are messing with the lights?" Dally asked, Everyone looked up at him besides Steve. Steve is really into that book he is reading. Dally saw that no one was near anything that could mess with the switches. I think it is a demon doing this. **

**Then, the lights went out completely. **

"**Damn it! Mickey was about to do something crazy!" Two-Bit yelled.**

"**Damn it to you? Damn it to me, now I can't read this book at all! Someone get some damn candles," Steve said. **

**Darry got up and grabbed a flashlight. He searched for some candles. Paigey and I get up and help Darry. We all found some candles. We all lit them up and put candles around the house.**

**Once we finished, we put a candle right next to Steve so he can read his book. He says thank you and continues to read. **

"**It's probably the weather or someone ran into a pole outside. The electric will be back on shorty," Darry said. I can kinda tell in his voice that he is getting freaked out. I would too. **

**Paigey gets closer to me and I hold her tight. **

"**Johnny, I'm scared," Paige whispered to me.**

"**It's okay. This will be over soon," I say to calm her down, even though I am scared to death!**

**Paigey and I look over at a candle that is used for Steve to read. If my eyes aren't playing tricks on me, I see that candle moving. It's just shaking. And then, the candle falls over. Some fire goes on my jacket that Paigey is wearing. She quickly takes it off and I take it and run to the bathroom and pour some water on it. The fire goes out. **

**Before I am able to walk out of the bathroom, the door shuts on me. I try to open it but something is putting their force up against the door so I can't get out. **

"**PAAAIGE! ANYONE! I CAN'T OUT I'M STUCK IN HERE!" I scream. I hope someone heard me. **

**I give up on trying to open the door for now. I just sit on the ground. Then all of a sudden, I feel like I am in a complete different universe. I think I'm having a panic attack. Paigey used to get these all the time. **

**After the panic attack, I aim for the door and start to punch it. If I can't get the doorknob, maybe I can get a hole in it to open the door. I doubt it though. **

**Then all of a sudden, I get picked up into the air. I try to scream but something has their hand over my mouth. Then, I feel something scratch my arm. After that, I hear in a deep voice, deeper than Paigey's when she was possessed, I hear something say "**_**Die! You scum!**_"

**I get thrown down to the ground. I look down on my arm. There are just three claw marks like someone scratched the wall. I start to cry when I see the marks. When I look up, I see something standing there. I only saw it for a short amount of time. The only thing I remember seeing was a white face, black eyes and black medium hair. And now that I think of it, it sort of looked like Dally. I think I'm just assuming it looks like him because he was the last thing I saw before I went into the bathroom and he's on my mind too. Before the demon went away, they went in my face, screamed, and left. I am just sitting here on the ground crying. When the demon screamed in my face I screamed myself. I am crying loudly. **

**Just then, I see Paigey open the door. "Johnny? Hun, what's wrong?" **

"**I JUST GOT ATTACKED IN HERE! THE DEMON MADE SURE I COULDN'T SCREAM! IT SCRATCHED ME!" I scream in pain.**

**Paigey takes my arm and looks at the scratches. She gasps loudly and called for Ponyboy to come in. Ponyboy comes and goes on one knee to get closer to me. Ponyboy asked what was wrong. Paigey told him about my arm. I told him everything. Ponyboy stood up. Paigey and I stood up. We walk out of the bathroom into the living room. And then the electric comes back on. **

"**Why were you screaming like you were getting murdered?" Darry asked Johnny. I honestly felt like I was.**

"**I thought I was. A demon attacked me," I say. I see Sodapop and Darry roll their eyes. "I'm not kidding!" I show them my arm. **

"**There is no explanation for this," Darry said. "You, no offense suck at acting, and you're not acting for sure. You and Paige have something carved into your arms. What the hell is going on?!" **

**"How many times do I have to tell you? It's a demon!"**

"**I'll believe it when I see it," Darry said and walked away from us.**

"**MY ARM IS STINGING!" I scream because it really is stinging.**

"**Be right back, Johnny," Paigey said. **

**Paigey goes into the bathroom. I hold the door open so Paigey doesn't get trapped in like how I did. She comes out with the first aid kit. We both go into the kitchen.**

"**Here, put your arm over the sink," Paigey said, and I did. **

**I put my arm over the sink and she pours some peroxide on my arm. It stings, but feels good because I know it should be working/healing. I see pus forming. That demon really did me good. **

"**Does your arm feel better, Johnnycake?" Paigey asked me. "By the way, with the fire getting on your jacket, it burnt a little mark in it. No hole is in it. It ain't ruined." **

"**That's okay. And yeah my arm feeling a little better," I say. **

**Paigey gets a towel and rubs it on my arm. She keeps rubbing the towel on my arm. She gazes right into my eyes after a few rubs. I gaze right into her eyes. She slowly takes the towel off of my arms. She doesn't look at the towel when she puts it down, she looks at only me. Paigey and I slowly lean in closer and we kiss. Our bodies are up against each others. Johnny put his hands on my lower back and I do the same. We have a single kiss for a long, long time. I love it. **

**I open my eyes for a second and I see something standing there with big red eyes, staring at me. **


	8. In His Eyes

**Steve's POV:**

** So Paige and Johnny are being attacked by a demon. I'll be honest, I believe in those demons. When I was about three or four, I experienced it. I had an imaginary friend named Audrey. I loved that fake friend. I thought Audrey was real, well that's what I remember. In fact, she looked a lot like that actress Audrey Hepburn. Anyway I always treated her fair. But then one night, I "tucked" her in to bed. And I went in to bed next to her. And when I finally fell asleep from feeling scared, I woke up to see her with a knife pointed to my face. She keep screaming in my face. I didn't scream or cry. I don't remember what I was doing. Then I remember my mom and dad running in asking if I was okay because they heard screaming. I had to tell the truth about Audrey, and that is all I remember. **

** Anyway, I've been reading this book about demons. I'm putting my fighting aside because I truly do care about everyone in the group. The book is basically just facts and signs and other stuff like that. I'll list some facts: 1. Demons have names, 2. They can speak, 3. They know who Jesus is, 4. They know of future damnation, and 5. They will eventually be forever cast into the Lake of Fire. I can go on and on, and on about this stuff but I know I shouldn't right now. I just wanted to tell you five really cool and good facts about demons.**

** Anyways, I was reading until a demon knocked down the candle and hit Johnny's jacket. I know the electric did come back on, I'm just not in the mood to read anymore. After hearing Johnny too, really gives me second thoughts about everything. **

** "I'm going to bed. Good night all. Sleep well," I say.**

** "Good night, Stevey! Please have sweet dreams, sleep well," Paige says. I can tell in her voice that she means it.**

** "Thanks, Paige. I hope I do too," I say and run up the steps.**

** I go to my bedroom. I love having my own room. It feels so nice, even though the last time I ever had my own room is when I witnessed Audrey. With all of this I'm hearing from Johnny and Paige, I'm not gonna lie, I'm scared to go to bed. I know I shouldn't if I pray or something. I go into bed, pray and fall asleep.**

** I randomly wake up. It's 3:51 a.m. I know demons come out usually at three a.m. I feel myself shiver. I rub my eyes and just wait for the attack, that won't scare for me.**

** I all of a sudden feel something try to tickle my leg. I'm not scared. I just move and I feel something tumble over. I feel something crawl from my feet up to my face. I see a face just staring at me. I just look at it like it's nothing. Then, the face changes completely. It screams in my face. I have no reaction. The demon screams, "I hate you!" and leaves. I hope it ain't gonna bother anyone else in the group. **

**Paige's POV:**

** I go to bed alone at 12:30, but before I do, Johnny takes me to my room and stays around while I get ready for bed. I really don't wanna sleep in here tonight.**

** All of a sudden we see Ponyboy knock on the door and walk in. My door was open. Ponyboy walks in and sits on my bed. "Hey, Paigey Pie, will you be okay sleeping in here tonight after what happened last night?"**

** "Definitely not," I say.**

** "I would stay in here," Johnny said.**

** "Who said you can't?" I ask while brushing my teeth.**

** Then, I hear Darry say, "I said so. Now Johnny, out. Ponyboy."**

** "I need to tell Paigey Pie something," Darry said.**

** "Hurry up then," Darry said and walked away.**

** I quickly finish brushing my teeth and walk to Ponyboy and Johnny. They give me both wide eyes.**

** "Hey Paigey Pie, I want you to know, that I believe you and Johnny. In the demons. It all makes sense. I don't get why our two other kid brothers won't believe it," Ponyboy said.**

** "You really do? Thank you! Finally someone can believe Johnny and I," I say.**

** "Also, Steve told me about that book he's reading. It's about demons and stuff. I read a little bit of it and all signs point to it," Ponyboy said.**

** Then we hear Darry yell for Ponyboy and Johnny to go to bed. Ponyboy kisses me goodnight and tells me he loves me. Johnny kisses my lips for like a second and says, "Goodnight my love." I say goodnight and that I love them both. Ponyboy turns off the light and shuts the door.**

** When Ponyboy shuts the door, everything goes silent, but I get the sudden feeling that something is staring at me. I look behind me, then I get the feeling on the other side of me so I turn to that side. I see nothing. I must be getting paranoid. I get paranoid a lot like Ponyboy and Sodapop.**

** I lay back down and try to close my eyes and relax. I can't stop thinking about how that demon attacked my poor little Johnnycake. I wonder if he's thinking about what happened last night with us.**

** Then I feel like something was on top of me. My eyes shot open and I saw nothing. I sat up, shaking, about to cry. I just want Johnny and Ponyboy right here with me.**

** Then, I see something from the corner of my eyes. I honestly thought it was my eyes playing tricks. I get angry and I lay back down and fall asleep fast.**

** I go into a deep dream. First it was Johnny running to me. It honestly looked like I was still awake. He comes in with Dally chasing him with a knife, trying to stab Johnny. Then I woke up. I gasped really loud and quickly turned the light on. I try to catch my breath. I grab one of my pillows, hold it tight, and cry. I try not to cry because I know people are trying to sleep. I look over at my clock and it said 12:45. Time really hasn't passed then. This night will more than most likely get worse. I hope Ponyboy and Johnny are okay. Well, honestly, I hope everyone is okay. I wipe my eyes, turn the light off and fall back asleep.**

** I go into another deep dream. It was just Ponyboy and I. We were outside. Then a tornado touched down. Ponyboy and I tried to get inside through the front door but Darry wouldn't let any of us in. Then we tried the back. Dally wouldn't let us in. Then I see Johnny try to push Dally out of the way to let us in. Dally just shoved him out of the way. And then randomly Dally got a gun and shot Johnny in the face multiple times. I saw blood go on Dally, and then Dally looked right up at me and gave me an evil smile, and then Dally gave me the finger. Dally then yelled from inside that we could die and burn in hell.**

** I woke up screaming my head off. Not even two seconds later, Ponyboy came in. He shut the door and ran to me. I was crying my eyes out. Ponyboy tried to talk to me, but I was too worked up to even do anything. Then Darry, Johnny, and Dally walk in. Dally turns on the light. **

** "Paigey? What is wrong?" Johnny asked me.**

** "What happened?" Ponyboy asked loudly.**

** Johnny was on his knees trying to comfort me with tears in his eyes. Ponyboy was on my bed. Dally was standing, looking toward the window. Darry was just standing at the door frame.**

** "Nightmare after nightmare! First Dally chased Johnny with a knife wanting to stab him until he was dead! And then the second nightmare! Ponyboy and I were outside, and then a tornado touched down and Darry wouldn't let us in! And we tried the back and Dally wouldn't! Then Johnny tried to shove Dally out of the way to help! But Dally got a gun and shot Johnny in the head a couple of times, then Dally glared at me with a smile and told us both that we can die!" I said loudly while crying.**

** Darry walked into my room and shut the door. "Paige. You know I would never, in a million years, do that. With those thoughts of them demons are making you go crazy."**

** Dally sighed deeply. He punched the wall and faced his head to the wall."Damn it! Something told me not to give Alden that money for this house and I didn't listen! Paige and Johnny are living in hell!" Dally looked up at us from the wall and gritted his teeth. "I want us out of here."**

** "Dally, you're acting ridiculous. This is day three. Heck, for all I know, they aren't used to living in a place like this and it's giving them weird dreams," Darry said.**

** "That is the lamest excuse I've ever heard," Dally said and walked out. Before Dally stepped out, he turned around and said, "If you need to go in a different room to sleep in, you can always come in with me."**

** "She's fine!" Darry said.**

** I turned around to look at Dally. Dally nodded his head and mouthed "yes you can." and walked out.**

** "Paige, you'll be fine. Now get some sleep," Darry said and walked out.**

** I keep watching Darry until he left and shut the door. "Did I wake any of you up?"**

** "Nah, I was still awake," Johnny said.**

** "Nope. I just came up the steps, heard you scream, and ran in here. That's why I was in here so quick.**

** "I don't want to sleep," I say. I start to get teary. "It isn't fair at all!"**

** Johnny jumped on the bed next to me. "Paigey. If Darry would let me, I'd be with you all night."**

** "I would too," Ponyboy said.**

** "Thanks guys. I know you would but-," I said until we heard Darry yell for them to get to bed.**

** Ponyboy kissed me goodnight and told me that he loved me and that everything will be okay. Johnny and I kissed each others lips for a second and he told me he loved me and good night. Ponyboy walked out, and waited for Johnny. Johnny turned the lights off and shut the door.**

** I shut my eyes and go to sleep.**

** At exactly 3:00 a.m., I wake up from the same nightmare where Dally killed Johnny. I don't know why, but my heart was pounding like it was going to burst out of my chest. I never ever felt my heart so loudly pounding of my whole life. Then, suddenly, the TV in my room turned on by itself. I didn't scream or cry. I just get angry. I turn the tv off and go back to sleep. This better be the last time I wake up before morning, or possibly noon I like waking up noon sometimes…**

** I go to sleep. For some reason in my dream, I feel like I am Johnny and I'm seeing through his eyes. I see him with a jean jacket that looks like his, and it had fire on it. I go to the sink and try to get the fire out. Then, I go for the door, but it shuts on me. I scream my name, and ask for anyone to help me get out. Then, I have a panic attack. I couldn't tell if it was part of the dream, or in real life. Anyway, after the panic attack, I aimed for the door and try to open it, punching it, etc. It wouldn't open at all. Then, I get picked up into the air, I tried to scream but something had their hand over my mouth. Then, I felt a scratch on my arm. Again, I have no clue if it was in the dream or real life because whenever happens in the dream with feeling, I feel it. Anyway after the scratch, something in a deep voice yelled three words, die you scum. I get thrown on to the ground. I looked at my arm and saw three claw marks, and then, I cried. Then, I looked up and saw something standing there. I only saw it for a second. The only thing I remember seeing was a white face, black eyes and black medium hair, sort of looking like Dally, but yet it wasn't Dally. Then, I saw myself come into the door asking Johnny, or myself, if I was okay, and then I, or Johnny, said that I got attacked. Then I woke up.**

** I wake up thinking about the dream. I check my arm to see if there were any scratches, or if was just the dream. I saw my old scratches so it was just the dream.**

** I think about the dream and realize something, it was what Johnny saw when he got attacked. **


	9. A Witness After A Witness

**Ponyboy's POV:**

**I wake up at 9:07 a.m. The only thing on my mind is Paigey Pie, if she had any dreams while we were all asleep. I didn't hear her screaming or anyone waking me up. I get out of bed, change into everyday clothing and go to her room. I knock on her open door and go in. I see her in the bathroom doing her hair. She is curling her hair outwards. I see a nice shade of blue eye shadow on her eyelids.**

"**Hey, Paigey Pie. How'd you sleep?" I ask.**

**Paige puts down the curly iron and looks at me with her big bluish greenish grey eyes. The blue eye shadow makes them look green sometimes. **

"**After you left, I saw what happened to Johnny when he got attacked," Paigey Pie said and started to curl her hair again.**

**I'm taking her answer as a no. "What… Happened?" **

"**Do I have to answer?" Paigey Pie said with a moan.**

**Just then, Paigey Pie unplugged her curly iron and put it under the sink. Then, Johnny runs into Paigey Pie's room. "Where's my Paigey Pie?"**

**Paigey Pie runs out and hugged Johnny hard. "Johnnycake! I saw it! I saw what you witnessed in the bathroom last night!" She looked at him right in his eyes. "I'm, so, sorry." **

"**The scratches, getting lifted into the air?" Johnny said.**

"**Everything!" Paigey Pie said. "Now come on. Lets try to enjoy a beautiful day. I hope." **

**I watch Paigey Pie and Johnny walk out of the room. Paigey Pie pokes her head into the room and asked if I was coming, I told her I'd be there in a second. I just want to check the room out because I know Johnny sleep good last night and Paigey Pie has been sleeping awful lately.**

**There has been a walk in closet in the room, but the doors are highly impossible to open. Darry even tried and he couldn't get it open. I honestly wonder why we can't get it open. But I will get it open, right now. **

**I bang and bang on the door. I feel it slowly and slowly get looser and looser. I look around the room for something hard that will open it. I see an ax on the floor. To be honest, I don't remember seeing that when I walked in here and I know Johnny would have said something and Paigey Pie would have noticed it…**

**I pick up the ax and try to get the door open. After 9 hits, I feel it super loose. I put the ax down and I am able to open the doors! When I open the doors, I feel a huge gush of wind. The only thing I saw was a really creepy doll. It had a white face, but half way on the face, you see the face split in half and you see blood and bones. The other side of the face is torn off, barely hanging onto the face. You see blood dripping down, and a lot of blood is on the dress the doll was wearing. There was no blood on the brown curly hair the doll had. The doll had dark brown eyes, kinda like Johnny's eyes, but Johnny had darker eyes. **

**I look behind the door and see a picture of a little girl who looked like she was about eight years old. The picture looked like it has been there for years. The picture was all crumbled up. It has some tears on it. It had some stains too. This poor picture is ruined! I flick the doll out of the way so I can see the picture. I pick up the picture and sit on Paigey Pie's bed. I look at it for a good time. I can barely make it out. I can only see black curly hair and dark eyes. I guess the eyes are brown I'm not sure. I wonder who this little girl is. She looks so innocent.**

**I flip the paper over. I try to read the name thats on the back. I can't make it out either. I see the letter A and W huge. The rest of the letters are faded. The picture looks old, yet not old. Does that make sense? It feels not old, but looks old. **

**Then all of a sudden I feel something scratching my leg. I look down and see the doll scratching on me. Then, the doll looks up at me and says "**_**Prepare to die!" **_**I scream and try to kick the doll off of my leg. The doll goes flying across the room. The doll takes the huge ax and walks to me. My eyes get huge. There is a demon in that doll. I quickly run to Darry's room. Thank God he isn't in there. He is always the first one to bed, and the first one up. **

**Anyway, I look for a gun in Darry's room. I can't find one. I hear that doll walking for me. And then I thought of Dally. I know for a fact he has a gun. I run out of Darry's room, and try not to get murdered by the doll to Dally's room. **

**I run into Dally's room. He was in there just eating food and watching tv. I go to a dresser and start looking for any gun. He quickly got up and asked what I was looking for. I told him about the closet doors, the doll, and the picture. Dally understood and went to his closet and handed me his best gun. He told me to go out there and shoot it. I walk out and Dally follows.**

**Dally and I see that doll walking to me. The doll's smile keeps getting bigger. I see blood on that things teeth!**

"**SHOOT NOW DAMN IT!" Dally yelled. Right after he yelled, I shot. It felt weird to shoot something for the first time. The doll keep on walking. I keep shooting. The bullets touch the damn doll but doesn't do anything, like I did nothing!**

**Dally took the gun and shot it 3 times in a row. "DIE DAMN IT!" **

**Then all of a sudden, the last bullet hit the doll where the heart would be. The doll exploded right in front of our faces. Blood came out of that damn doll. Blood went everywhere, even on Dally and I. **

**Dally and I quickly run and get towels and stuff to wipe the blood off of the floor, walls, and ourselves. After that, we quickly grab the doll. We run outside and throw it away. That was the scariest doll I've ever seen. **

**Dally's POV:**

**I really don't know what the hell just happened. One moment, Ponyboy is running in my room panicking looking for a gun. It struck me as odd because I remember him saying that he never wants to shoot anything unless it is very needed, and yeah that doll was trying to kill him. I've never seen a doll walk and carry anything on it's own. I know for a fact that there was some type of demon in that doll. **

**I do believe in them demons. I wish I never stole the money to get this house. Of course I'm on the news, which I honestly don't give a fuck about, but how it tried to kill Ponyboy, attacked Johnny to make him scared as hell, and to almost cover Paige up in scars, it pisses me off bad!**

**Anyway back to real life. Ponyboy and I throw away that fucked up doll. We put the lid on top of the garbage can. Now if that doll gets out of that can without anyone touching it, I'm taking Ponyboy, Johnny, and Paige and getting the hell out of here.**

**Ponyboy and I walk inside. We still have a little bit of blood on us. I hope no one questions us about it. Darry and Sodapop won't believe us. I don't know why they won't believe us! **

"**What the hell happened to you guys? Did you get jumped or something?" Darry asked while reading the newspaper in the chair. Damn it. **

"**YOU WON'T BELIEVE PONYBOY OR I IF WE TOLD YOU!" I yelled. And that's when Johnny and Paige look up at us.**

"**Holy damn," Johnny said.**

"**What the hell happened to you two?" Paige asked and walked over to us. **

"**Paige, I got your closet doors open. I saw a creepy doll and a picture of a little girl. I only saw the letter A and W. Anyway, that doll came to live and tried to kill me!" Ponyboy said. **

"**We shot that thing like 10 times and when we shot it for the last time, blood went everywhere, we cleaned up the best we could," I say. **

"**Unbelieveable," Darry said and put the newspaper down. Darry went up to me and put his finger on my face. I saw blood on his finger. He put the finger in his mouth. "Holy shit that is blood. Why don't you just admit you got in some type of fight?" **

"**IT'S A DEMON!" Ponyboy and I yell and run upstairs. **

**Darry is such an ass for not believing him, or us! We are telling the truth. Damn it I wish he'd get attacked so he knows they are real and can see what Paige, Johnny, and Ponyboy witnessed. **

**I go into my room. Ponyboy followed me. Just then, Steve walked in. What does he have to say?**

**"Guys. I honestly do believe in what you guys are saying. I got attacked last night but I wasn't scared. I acted like it wasn't there and it went away," Steve said. "I all of a sudden feel something try to tickle my leg. I was not scared. I just moved and I feel something tumble over. I felt something crawl from my feet up to my face. I saw a face just staring at me. I just looked at it like it was nothing. Then, the face changes completely. It screamed in my face. I had no reaction. The demon screamed,"I hate you!" and left."**

**Just then, Paige and Johnny walk in. **

**"Whatcha all talkin' 'bout?" Paige says when she walks in. **

**"The demons," Steve said. "I got attacked last night." **

"**I heard," Johnny said and Paige nodded. "Paigey and I heard everything. We waited until you were done speaking to come in." **

**Johnny and Paige sit on my bed. I was already sitting down. Ponyboy and Steve are standing. **

**Just then, Johnny put his head in his knees and arms over his head and started to cry. "Damn it guys! This demon is gonna kill us, or make us kill ourselves. I thought about it already man, but I don't want to hurt anyone. And, I don't know what Paigey will do without me. This thing is driving me crazy!"**

"**I'd kill myself it you died, Johnny," Paige said. **

"**And then I would, and then Pony, then Soda, then Darry, then Steve, then Two-Bit. We ain't having that happen," I say. I sit up. "Damn it guys. We WILL get through this damn demon! We're not gonna let this thing win. We will!" **

**Just then, we hear a little girl say, "Oh really?" **

**Everyone looks at Paige. "What? That wasn't me! That voice sounds NOTHING like me!" **

"**It sounded like Alley. I know it isn't her. Hell, I don't even know anymore!" I say. "THAT DAMN DEMON IS CONTROLLING OUR DAMN MINDS AND MADE IT SOUND LIKE HER!" **

**I jump out of my bed. Everyone sees I'm getting more than pissed.**

"**DAL! CALM DOWN!" Johnny yelled. **

**I start to run, but everyone gathered around and blocked me so I can't move. There is a demon controlling me right now.**

"**Dal, The demon is controlling you!" Paige said in my face. "SNAP OUT OF IT!" **

**Then, Paige slapped me. The demon controlling me made me take Paige by her arm and I threw her across the room. I go to Paige and throw her to the wall. I hear Ponyboy, Johnny and even Steve yelling at me to stop hurting her. I would but this damn demon is controlling me! **

**I pick up Paige by her neck and pound her against the wall. I start to punch her in her beautiful face. And then I punch her in her stomach. She slowly falls to the ground. I see blood on the wall from her. Her face is bloody. Then, I feel Johnny, Ponyboy and Steve tackle me. Johnny stopped tackling me and ran over to Paige. **

**Johnny started crying. "PAIGEY! OH MY GAWD! ARE YOU OKAY?! PAIGE!" **

**Paige barely looked up at Johnny. I beat up Paige really bad. I feel so bad. Paige is just crying her eyes out. She screams, "GO TO HELL DALLAS WINSTON!" **

**Then, Johnny comes up to me and smacked the living hell outta me. That is the hardest I've ever been slapped. I feel something leave me and I come back to life. **

"**What the hell happened?" I asked. **

"**DON'T ACT STUPID WITH US, DALLAS!" Ponyboy screamed at me. "FIRST YOU SMOKE IN HER FACE WHEN YOU KNOW SHE'S ALLERGIC AND NOW YOU BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUTTA HER? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" **

**Ponyboy grabs Paige's hand and they walk out of my room. Johnny slapped me hard again and leaves. Steve leaves. **

**Darry is gonna kill me when he finds out the demon made me beat Paige up... **


	10. What Is The Answer To All This?

**Paige's POV: **

**I don't know why that demon made Dally beat me up. I know Dally had no control over anything so I'm not mad at Dally. I'm just mad at that demon. When I yelled "go to hell" I said it to the demon in Dally, not to Dally.**

**I don't want Darry to find out because he will hurt Dally. I will do anything it takes to make sure Dally doesn't get hurt by Darry. Well, now that I think of it, Sodapop won't believe the demons either and beat the hell outta Dally for beating me up. **

**Anyway in real life, Ponyboy took me to his room. That is a bad idea because Sodapop could easily walk into his room.**

"**Ponyboy! It wasn't Dally's fault! A demon made Dally hurt me," I say. **

**Just then, we all hear Darry run up the stairs. Darry ****is gonna come in here and beat Dally up! Darry then walks in. "Paige… What the hell happened? You didn't leave the house today."**

**I go silent. I don't wanna tell him what happened. He won't believe me, and he'll just think Dally beat me up. I don't want Johnny and Steve to tell them. Darry won't believe them.**

"**Paige… Are you gonna answer me?" Darry asked. Darry sat on the bed with me and put his arm over me. **

"**A DEMON ATTACKED DALLY AND THE DEMON MADE DALLY BEAT PAIGE UP!" Steve yelled. I look over at Steve "I'm sorry. Darry gave me **_**the look**_**."**

**When Darry wants to know something, he will give someone a look. It is really creepy so when he does it you better confess. It's not a weird face, it's just a glare with a serious smile. I hate it. I hate it when he does it because it's creepy. **

**Darry cocked up an eyebrow. "Dally, did this?" **

"**No! A demon made Dally!" I say.**

"**I'm not gonna believe that. Dally did it. No demon can control a human to make them attack someone," Darry said and got up. **

**I look up at him. "Where the hell are you going?" **

"**Dally is gonna get it! First smoking in your face, then beating you up, for what?" Darry said and walked off.  
** "**NO!" I scream and jump up. "Darry! Please believe us!" **

"**This is bullshit and Dally did it," Darry said and slammed the door behind him.**

**I tried Dally. I'm sorry. Just please don't beat me up, again!**

**Darry's POV:**

**Paige and all of them are just gonna keep talking about these demons. Why can't they just stop playing jokes already? Grow the hell up is what I really wanna scream in all of their faces. A demon going in Dally and attacking Paige, that is the most stupidest things I've ever heard come out of her mouth!**

**I go to Dally's room. The door is shut and locked. Little bitch is trying to hide. He won't win. **

**I kick the door down with one kick. He is not in there, the windows are sealed shut, like they haven't been open in years. I look in the bathroom and he isn't in there. Where the hell is that bitch? **

**I check under his bed, in the shower, and closet. No where. He is not in this room. How the hell did he lock the door without being in here. These doors don't lock from the outside.**

**Just then, Dally walks inside the house. First of all, I don't recall him leaving the house! I slowly shut his door and act like I did nothing. I run down the stairs like there is a fire right behind me. I take him by his neck and throw him across the room; kinda like how I threw Ponyboy that one night he fell asleep at the lot with Johnny. **

**Dally slowly gets up. I put my arm over his neck so he can't move. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU ATTACK PAIGE? FIRST YOU SMOKE IN HER FACE WHEN YOU KNOW SHE CAN'T HANDLE IT AND THEN YOU BEAT HER UP? WHY DID YOU BEAT HER UP?!" **

"**A DEMON ATTACKED ME! I'M TELLING THE TRUTH DAMN IT!" Dally yelled at me. **

"**I won't believe in demons until I witness something," I say in a serious tone and punch him in the hard face multiple times. "Bitch." I walk outside to the backyard and leave him be. Hopefully that bitch learns one of two things, one, demons aren't real, and two, you DO NOT mess with any of my kid brothers or sister, or I will kill him, literally. **

**The day has went by fast. I am very far from the house, farther away than the tree house. Ponyboy, Johnny, and Paige are just laying outside looking at the sunset. Paige and Johnny are cuddling. To be honest, they are so cute together. I am still pissed at Dally. He won't be coming anywhere near me for a long time that's for sure. **

**I see Paige and Johnny get up. They hold hands and walk closer to the sunset. I see them sit down again and they get closer together, where their heads are on each other's head. Johnny puts his arm around Paige. He lift up his head and kisses her on top of her head. Then, Johnny looks at her right in to her eyes. I don't know what he said but I heard Paige yell "Awe, Johnny! That's so sweet!" **

**Paige and Johnny stand up. Johnny hugs her and puts his hands on her lower back. When the sun sets, Johnny kisses her. He kissed her at the perfect time. I grab my camera that no one knows I have a snap a picture of them. I really love it. **

**Johnny finally let's go of Paige. They walk back over to Ponyboy. **

"**I love you, Paige," Johnny said. **

**I couldn't help but crack a smile. I'm glad to see her happy. And for Johnny to do this when she looks bad from the beatings, it's so sweet. I wanted Paige to have a guy like this.**

**Ponyboy stands up. Paige, Johnny, and Ponyboy chat a little and run up to me. **

"**Hey Darry. Do you wanna go out with Johnny, Paige, and I? We just wanna go out somewhere and just chill. And just us," Ponyboy said. **

"**I don't see why not," I say. I need to get out of the house.**

**Ponyboy, Johnny, and Paige jump up. Paige said thanks to me. **

"**Hey, Paige. You want to go out like that? At least change your clothes from the blood?" Ponyboy asked. **

"**I think she looks fine the way she looks, Ponyboy," Johnny said. Paige smiled. I'm surprised they're still not dating yet, they act like it. **

"**That's real sweet. Alright. Where we goin'?" I asked. **

**We all walk and talk on the way to the car. Just then, we go past the treehouse. Something is glowing in there. **

"**What the hell?" I ask while looking up at the tree house. Everyone is looking up. **

"**Besides Sodapop, no one has been up there and Sodapop didn't take anything or anyone up there," Paige said. **

"**Should we go check?" Johnny asked. **

"**I will," Paige said and walked up to it and went inside. I don't want her doing this! **

**Paige's POV:**

**I go into the treehouse. There was something glowing. It was like a greenish red color. When I open the door of the treehouse, I felt a gush of wind. The wind made my hair flow back. It gave me chill bumps.**

**I go inside and look around. I look around and see nothing. I poke my head out the window. "I see nothing up here!" **

**I look around the treehouse to see if there was anything "interesting." I look and see these folders that look like they haven't been touched in years. I don't wanna touch them yet. Something is telling me not to touch them.**

**Just then, I feel like someone is staring at me. I turn around and just see a little girl with black hair and brown eyes staring at me. It somewhat looked like Dally. I only saw it for like 2 seconds and then it faded away. I stand there, frozen. That was so weird. Just then, I felt something tap my shoulder. I thought it was Johnny, Ponyboy, or Darry for a second, but I would have heard them come in. **

**I turn around to see the little girl again. And then a second later, that sweet looking innocent girl turn into a monster. She grows to be about 10 feet tall and into a black blob with red glowing eyes. I try my best to not scream. **

**I run out of the tree house like there was a guy behind me trying to kill me. I run into Johnny's arm and then I cry. The spirit here is showing who it is. I can't tell Darry.**

"**Paige, what's wrong?" Johnny asked. **

"**Something is up there," Ponyboy said before I could open my mouth. **

**Johnny just plays with my hair while he looks up. I look up at Darry. He is looking up still. Is he gonna believe in us now?**

**Darry runs in there. **

"**DARRY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I asked. I know he didn't hear me because I was in Johnny's chest and he was away and I didn't say it loud. **

**Darry comes out and says, "Okay, who let that little girl in?"**

"**You're crying from a little girl?" Ponyboy asked. **

"**A little girl spirit and then she changed into a monster thing! Big black blob with red glowing eyes!" I yell. **

"**Let's just go, please," Darry said. **

**Johnny kissed me and I let go from him. We walk to the car, until something pushed Darry down. Ponyboy, Johnny, and I were ahead of him so he can't blame us for that. **

"**I must have tripped on something…," Darry said. Seriously...? **

**Then, we heard someone or something light a match. Darry, Johnny, Ponyboy and I look around. The tree's start to catch on fire! **

**We all run as fast as we can. Johnny is a slow runner, but right now I'm the slow one. Of course with my life at risk right now I am and for the beating the demon made Dally do.**

**While trying to run fast, there is tree of the ground and I fall down. The fire is getting closer and closer. I guess what happened to Johnny in the church will happen to me, except with a forest fire.**

**I crawl to get to them. Johnny is the first one to notice I wasn't there. He grabs my hand and pulls me up. Then, the fire gets so bad that it goes in front of us and we can't see anything but fire. I scream for Ponyboy and/or Darry. They come running and I see two hands go through the fire. I grab one hand and Johnny grabs the other. We go right through the fire. I thought at that moment I was gonna die.**

**It turns out Darry grabbed my hand and Ponyboy got Johnny's. While running, I am still holding Darry's hand. I get very dizzy and I start to pass out. Darry picks me up before I fall and he is running and carrying me.**

**I wake up and the only thing I see is Johnny. His eyes were big, with tears in them. His eyes were staring directly into mine. **

**When I wake up and see him, he starts to smile. "Paige. You're okay?" **

"**What happened?" I asked. **

**He comes in closer and told me everything. I sit up. I'm in no pain. I bet I look awful right now. **

**Without saying anything, I run inside. I run to a bathroom. And I do look awful. My outfit I was wearing was all dirty, torn up and had holes in it from the fire. My hair was a mess. It was all curly and now it's a mess. My makeup is faded and yet very smeared. **

**I comb my hair down and wipe off my makeup. I run upstairs and change into different clothing. After I change into my clothing and shut my closet door, I see Dally. He is looking at me like we need to talk. He also looks terrible. I bet it's from Darry. **

"**Dally, what's wrong?" I say. **

**Dally sighed. "Paige…," He said. Then he looked me in the eye with a scary face. "You told Darry that I beat you up and ignored the demon part. YOU BITCH!" Then, Dally pushed me across the room, like how Darry pushed Ponyboy the night him and my Johnnycake fell asleep at the lot. **

"**Dally! What the hell?! I did not! Steve did!" I scream really loud. I hope Darry walks in. Well, anyone at this point!**

**I know this isn't a demon controlling Dally. Back in Tulsa, I made Dally punch me because he was angry, and it wasn't as hard as that demon made him punch me. This time this is Dally beating me up. Or, is there a demon in Dally now not punching as hard…? Nah. **

"**DARRY! JOHNNY!? PONYBOY!? ANYONE? HELP!" I scream. **

"**If Darry comes in here…," Dally said and pulled out the knife he used to slit his wrists before the rumble. "I will kill you. And I'm not afraid to."**

"**If you do that… You WILL HURT JOHNNY AND THE REST OF THE GANG! DON'T YOU CARE FOR JOHNNY?" I scream. **

"**I do. But I really just want to hurt you for you telling Darry a lie!" Dally said.**

**Then, Dally put the knife under my face like how a Soc did to Ponyboy. He slowly started to push the knife. I scream from the pain. He really wants to hurt me… Kill me. **

"**Rest In Peace, Paige Curtis," Dally said to me and pushed harder on the knife. **

**This is it. I'm gonna die. No one isn't gonna help me. I'm surprised for the ones in the house, that they aren't coming in. And Ponyboy, Johnny, and Darry can't hear me? I'm not that far from the back porch!**

**I see the world fading. If Dally pushes a little harder, I'm dead. I hear the world fading, like how you are underwater and everything isn't clear. It kinda sounds like that, without the water. **

**Just then, I hear a voice. I'm not sure whose it was but I'm glad they came. I see two guys come in with DX uniforms on. It was Steve and Sodapop! Thank God! Maybe Steve can tell Dally the truth!**

**When Sodapop and steve walked in, I felt the knife go out of my skin. I saw Steve pick up Dally and punch him hard in the face. Then Sodapop went to me and pulled me out of the room. Sodapop took me downstairs to the kitchen.**

**I sit down on the ground and Sodapop sits in front of me on the side.**

"**Paige…," Sodapop said. He moved my hair out of the way. "You okay? He won't hurt you no more. Steve's got him." **

**I started crying. "He was trying to kill me." **

**Then Darry, Ponyboy and Johnny walked in. Johnny gasped really loud and Darry said "Oh my Gawd, Paige! Are you okay?"**

**They all went around me.**

"**Who the hell did this?" Darry asked. **

"**DALLAS!" I scream and cry more. **

"**That son of a bitch. Be right back," Darry said and got up and walked away. **

"**What happened, Paige?" Ponyboy asked.**

"**You're lucky Steve and I got to come home early today. I came in, heard your scream and we went up ready to attack. I know your certain scream when you're in pain or fighting," Sodapop said.**

"**Well, there was a forest fire, which I don't know how it got let up, but I went inside after I woke up. I fixed my hair, took my makeup off, changed into new clothes. Then when I shut the closet door, Dally was there. At first he gave me a face like 'we need to talk' then after he said my name, his face went to a 'I will kill you.' Then he tried to kill me then that's when you two came in and saved me," I say. **

"**THAT SON OF A BITCH BASTARD!" Johnny yelled. **

"**Do you think it was another demon attack?" Ponyboy asked. Sodapop rolled his eyes.**

"**No. It was him. The demon earlier had greater force," I say. I'm still not sure if it was Dally or a demon. **

"**Do you need to go to a hospital?" Sodapop asked. **

"**What would they do?" I asked.**

**Sodapop put his hand over my neck where I was bleeding. "Definitely fix you up."**

"**I'm fine," I say.**

**Just then, Dally, Darry, and Steve walk down the stairs.**

"**I'm not finished with this bitch," Dally said while looking at me.**

**That is it! I scream "This is it" and I run out the door. I run to the woods where the fire was. **

"_**I wish I was dead**_**," I say in my mind. I can't take this anymore. Demons attacking, Dally wants me dead? I can't take it! I should have let the fire kill me. I am just worthless. **

**I walk to the treehouse. It is burnt up, but still standing. I put my hand on the treehouse. I sigh and look around. I let go of the treehouse and go inside. **

**I go inside. I go on my knees. I put my hands on top of my head. I close my eyes and scream. I can't live my life anymore. I just want to die! I wish Sodapop would have let me die! Everyone in Tulsa hates me! Only six people like me. Everyone in the gang but Dally. I don't even like myself. I hate myself!**

**After I give out a long scream, I cry. I cry until I hear someone walk inside the treehouse. I look up with tears in my eyes. I was hoping it was Dally so he could kill me. But, it was Johnny.**

**Johnny started crying. "P- P- Paige. I know what you're thinking. I know you want to kill yourself. Please! I beg you, please don't! You'll be okay! You will hurt Darry, Sodapop, Ponyboy, Two-Bit, Steve, and me. I don't know what I'd do without you. I'd probably kill myself too. I know your three kid brothers would too. They will miss you too. ****Suicide may be an option, but it isn't the right one, no matter what you think****. Look, I love you! I will always be here for you. I love you so much, I can't even express how much I love you," Johnny said. He hugged me tight and cried more. "I don't ever want to lose you! Please. Stay here, for me." **

**I look down. Feeling like an idiot. I continue to cry. If anyone cared, it's definitely Johnny. I have never seen or heard him cry this hard. I feel his tears go down my neck. We are the same height, feeling his tears running down my neck is a big thing. I feel bad for making him cry. **

**I don't say anything. Johnny and I just cry while standing. **

"**I will. Just for you," I say. I try to stop crying. "Come on, let's get out of here."**

**Johnny and I slowly walk back to the house and hold hand the whole time. I wouldn't doubt if Dally tried to kill me in my sleep tonight. **


	11. Say What You Need To Say And Believe It

Johnny's POV:

A week has gone by. No demon attacks, thank God. Paigey is still alive, healing up. Dally has learned his lesson, Steve beat him up and Darry came close to killing Dally. We all tried to talk to him this whole week and he wouldn't explain why. What ever. I hope he'll tell us why.

Anyway without the demon attacks for a week, it was great. I felt free. I didn't take it for advantage. Paigey and I were the happiest people alive. Everyone was just nicer to each other, except for Dally. He's just being quiet.

Anyway, I don't know what made the demon stop attacking us. It's more than most likely gonna come back soon. I wish it would stay away forever but knowing life, it won't.

Right now, the whole gang are watching The Night Walker. Paigey and I are cuddling while watching it. To be honest, I'm gonna wait until I ask her to be my girlfriend.

"Be right back Johnnycake," Paigey said to me and kissed me on the cheek. She went to the kitchen to get us a snack. That's when Dally got up and went over to her. I know that wasn't a good sign so when he went in the kitchen, I went over to see what will happen.

Paigey goes to a cabinet and looks for food for us. When she shut the cabinet, she saw Dally. She jumped back and gasped really loud.

"Um... Hey Dally... What it.. Do?" She asked in a shaky tone. I know she was scared. I want to jump in and protect her but something is telling me not too.

"Paige. Listen...," Dally said.

"You want me dead I know," Paigey said and turned around.

"I didn't say that," Dally said. He put his hand on a cabinet. "Would ya just listen to me for a second?"

Paigey sighed. "What? And make it fast Johnny is waiting for me with our snacks." She grabbed an instant meal for us and turned around and looked at Dally. I see nothing but pure fear in her face. I wish Darry or Sodapop was here instead of me. The only fighting I can do is killing people. I hate killing people but I have to for safety. I did it for Ponyboy and I's safety that one night.

"I wanted to say this to you and only you. I don't know what the hell happened to me that one night where I tried to literally kill you. I'm glad I didn't because you're like a sister to me. I know the night I tried to kill you, I took a nap and the only thing I saw was when my dad killed my sister. It bothered me all day. Ever since that demon brought her up I've been going a little crazy. I'm, I'm sorry for trying to kill you," Dally said.

"Just because you're angry about your sister being dead doesn't mean you can take your anger out on me," Paigey said and walked away. She turned around and said, "I don't like being angry at friends so, apology accepted. I'm gonna be afraid of you just know that."

When she started to walk, I ran to where I was originally. I acted like I saw nothing.

So I guess Dally didn't want to say to the others about what happened to him. He should because the others will still be pissed at him. Hopefully he will talk soon.

Paigey comes back with a smile and hands me a snack. "Here Johnnycake. And hey guess what."

"What?" I say. I know what she's gonna say.

"Dally told me why he-," Paigey said until Two-Bit yelled at her to shut up. Paigey just gave him a glare. Then she whispered to me, "I'll tell you later."

The movie is now over. Two-Bit runs out the door. Who knows what he's doing. Steve gets up, follows Two-Bit and screams, "Wait for me, you chicken head!" I chuckled. Darry walks to the kitchen. Ponyboy walks over to Paigey and I. Sodapop followed Steve. I have no clue where Dally went after he told Paigey everything.

"Anyway! So while I was in the kitchen, Dally said what happened! Just that the thought of his dead sister bothered me. He had a dream about it and it bothered him. I told him to not take his anger out on me, but I didn't wanna keep being mad at him so I accepted his apology and I'm just scared of him," Paigey said.

"Why can't he just tell everyone like he did with his sister?" Ponyboy asked.

"He just wanted me to know and only me," Paigey said.

"The whole gang has a right to know before Darry kills him!" Ponyboy said.

"I agree," I say.

Just then, Dally walked through the doors.

"Where have you been?" Darry asked him with an angry tone. "Out killing innocent people?"

Paigey acted like she didn't hear anything. As soon as Darry said that, Paigey just quickly kissed me and then let go of me to make it look like she was kissing me the whole time.

Dally looked over at Paigey when Darry said that. Paige looked up at him and mouthed, "Just tell everyone."

Dally sighed. "Darry. Look, I'm sorry and I didn't mean too. I went hacked that day. That day, I had a dream about my dad killing my sister, and it bothered me all day long. The thought wouldn't go away and when I saw her, I couldn't help it-,"

"And try to kill her?! You know she is like a kid sister to you! You want a sister so don't kill a girl who is like your sis! You would hurt everyone else in the gang. I'd kill myself if she, or Ponyboy and/or Sodapop got killed!"

"I said I didn't mean too! Listen to me for once!" Dally yelled.

"That's all I hear from you Dallas Winston! That is probably the stupidest thing I heard from you! Your dreams and thoughts, make you go out and kill my kid sister!? What the hell-," Darry said until Paigey jumped up and yelled, "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" and ran out.

I felt a dark evil presence come in the room. I look over at Ponyboy and life began to look darker. The attacks are coming back. I feel them coming back. I'm not ready for this!

Ponyboy, Darry, Dally, and I run after Paigey. Thing is, when we get outside, we can't find her anywhere because it is dark out.

"She'll come back," Dally said and walked in. "Probably on her damn period."

Darry just gives him an evil face. Darry grinds his teeth at him and tries his best to not cuss him out.

Just then, Sodapop walks in. "What's going on?"

"Fighting, then Paige running out," Darry said.

Without saying anything, Sodapop goes running.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Ponyboy yelled.

Sodapop didn't answer. I think he's finding Paigey. That would be my guess.

Sodapop's POV:

The only place I could think of Paige going is to the treehouse, you know if it's still standing up. Over the week and stuff it might be down to the ground after the fire.

I run toward the treehouse and I see Paige just leaning on a tree looking up at the sky. The treehouse is gone. There was nothing on the ground, but I saw something on top of the wood. The folders. Remember me telling you about these folders that look like they have never been touched?

"Paige?" I say.

"Sodapop. What do you want?" Paige said to me.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Paige sighs. "Sodapop. I'm so stressed! Will you hear me?"

"Sure Paigey Pie, what's wrong?" Sodapop said.

Paige tells me everything that has happened. After she told me everything, how she wants to die but will stay alive because she don't want others hurt, everything.

I put my arm over her. "Everything will get better. I promise. I'm always here for you. I don't want you to be sad. And, what's exactly causing this depression and stress?"

"You won't believe me," Paige said.

"You can still tell me," I say.

"Demons, how people don't believe me, and just- Dally. And Dally apologized. Darry is giving-," Paige said until I cut her off.

"Paigey listen, Darry knows what he's doing. He's just protecting you because Dally, for all we know could be lying and still trying to kill you!" I say. I never can believe a word Dally says unless he calls from a payphone, or is crying.

Paige looks over at me. "Do you really think Dally would lie like that?"

"It's Dally! Of course he would. Almost everything he says are lies," I say.

Just then, Johnny and Pony run over here.

"Is she okay?" Ponyboy asked.

"Do you think Dal would lie about what he said earlier?" I asked.

Everyone went silent.

"Yes," Said Ponyboy.

"Totally," Johnny said right after Ponyboy.

Just then, we see this white thing hovering over the folders. It is just facing our direction because it doesn't have a face. Paige said it looks nothing like the one she saw on the streets. This one is just a white face. And it's definitely a man. About 6-7 feet tall.

We all don't make a noise. We all just look at it with wide eyes. I'm not scared. To be honest, it looks like a prank Two-Bit is pulling.

"W-w-what the hell is that thing?" Johnny asked in a scared tone. You have got to be kidding me! He's scared?

"You're serious? This is a damn joke," I say.

I go to this thing and try to touch it, but my hand goes right through it. Well, obviously it isn't Two-Bit pranking us. I'm still not scared. I'm not scared one bit!

"It's a demon," Ponyboy said.

Just then, that "demon" thing walked over to Johnny and Paige, with the folders. It's like no one wants anyone to see those folders. I'm gonna see what is in them folders one day.

Johnny and Paige keep walking back away from this thing. I honestly don't know what the heck this is. Not a demon, and not a prank. I have to be dreaming…

Just then, Paige and Johnny start to run away from this thing. After they run away screaming, the white thing fades. The folders go back to where the originally were.

Ponyboy runs to catch up to them. This is the fastest I've ever seen Ponyboy run, ever.

This has to be a dream, none of this can be real. Or explained.

Paige's POV:

That white thing, scary! It chased Johnny and I! I thought at that moment I was gonna die…

Anyway Johnny and I ran inside. I saw Ponyboy, but I didn't keep the door open. I felt bad but whatever.

Johnny and I run to his room. Johnny said he has never been attacked in his room, but my room on the other hand… If I get attacked in this room, I think there is a demon hanging around me, or following me trying to kill me.

"Are we safe?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah. I hope," I say.

I sit down on Johnny's bed. I can't take no more of this!

I look over at the shut door. I look under and see something walking on the hard creaky floor. I know it wasn't Ponyboy because he went back outside. Everyone is out. Two-Bit and Steve are out still. My other 3 kid brothers are outside just chatting and who the hell knows where Dally is.

"You saw that, right?" Johnny asked. I nodded my head.

Then, something messes with the doorknob. It keeps jiggling like someone is trying to get in!

"I got this! I'm tired of this!" I say loudly and open the door. When I did, there was no one there. I look around to see if it was anyone. There was no one out there.

I shut the door and go back to Johnny. "What the hell was that?"

I turn around and go to Johnny.

"Well, I'm gonna try to get some sleep," Johnny said.

"Okay. I guess I should too," I say and cuddle up next to Johnny. We fall asleep and I hope for some good sleep.

Ponyboy's POV:

I want to move away from this house. I won't lie, I love how this house looks, but I hate what's in it! It's not fair for everyone to have to deal with this. Especially what Johnny and Paigey Pie witnessed.

Them folders, I really wanna know what's in them. It's like they're sa secret in it that someone doesn't want anyone to see. Well I'm gonna check it out.

I go outside. I see Sodapop just sitting on the table on the deck. He is doing his "thinking" look.

"Hey, Soda," I say.

Sodapop looks back at me and turns back around. "Hey."

"You okay?" I asked.

"I don't know, Ponyboy! I just, don't! What was that white thing?! Wasn't Two-Bit, I'm not dreaming, not my thoughts! And demons aren't real!" Sodapop cried.

I sit on the table next to Sodapop. "You'll be okay, Sodapop. But demons are real. Until you witness. A lot of people around the world have witnessed it. So are you saying half of the world is crazy?"

Sodapop turned his head at me. He gave me a chuckle and said yeah.

"I'll change that thought. Come with me, now," I say and get up from the table.

"Where are we going?" Sodapop asked.

"You know them folders?" I ask.

"Yeah," Sodapop said.

"Let's go check them out," I say with a cracked smile and I wave my hand for him to come on.

"Okay," Sodapop said with a smile and we walk to the folders.

We walk the long trail to the folders. We get there and they're in the same exact spot. The blue, green, red, yellow, tan, purple, and orange color folders are still alive.

I pick up the tan folder because that one had my eye. Sodapop puts his arm around me and I open the folder. I felt a huge gush of wind and a little girl laugh go right by me. Sodapop witnessed it. Is he gonna believe everyone?

"Now I know Paige is in the house!" Sodapop said.

"All I see is the name Allison. The rest is to burnt up and crumbled!" I say.

"Check all the folders!" Sodapop said.

We all went through the rainbow folders. I couldn't read them all. Either burnt, crumbled up, stained, or faded. I only saw the name "Allison" stick out.

"Let's take this inside," Sodapop said.

Just then, we saw a little girl walk up and take the folders. She said, "No one shouldn't see these folders. It's a secret. I'll take these!" She said and tried to take the folders.

"And who the hell are you?" Sodapop asked.

She said a name but I heard nothing but static. Like she didn't want us to hear.

She took the folders and disappeared. The folders are gone too.

"That's the demon," I say. All I keep seeing and hearing is a little girl.

"I believe you! Get me away from here!" Sodapop yelled and ran away. I caught up with him. I'm just glad he knows the truth now...


	12. About Time!

**Sodapop's POV: **

**I can't believe demons are real. ** **My whole life has been a lie. Almost everyone in the house believes in them, except for Darry. He's gotta believe me! Everyone!**

**Anyway it has been a few days later and I had no sleep. I'm still scared to death. That little girl though, she looked like I've seen her before but I know I haven't. **

**It is 1:37 a.m. I am not sleeping until I feel safe. I know I have Ponyboy right next to me but I just can't. **

"**Soda, it's been like 5 days since you've slept! You need to sleep," Ponyboy said to me. **

"**If I do, the demon will come and attack me!" I say.**

"**Now that you have said it, it could come!" Ponyboy said. Now I'm never gonna sleep. "Get some sleep. You're going crazy. I'll watch for you." **

"**You will?" I ask.**

"**Of course. I know when demons are gonna attack. I promise to let you know," Ponyboy said and turned out the light.**

**Thank God he is because I need some sleep.**

**It is now 5:09 a.m. I just woke up from feeling something. I look over at Ponyboy. He is asleep. I knew I couldn't trust him. **

**I look up at the celine and try not to burst out crying. I am so stressed out. I wish I didn't believe in these things. I wish they never existed! I am constantly worrying for myself, for Ponyboy, everyone and especially Paige and Johnny. Those two got attacked the most. I should check up on them. But I don't want to disturb them. But they could be up. Or just got attacked…? Ah, why does my mind do this?!**

**I quietly get out of bed. I walk to the door but before I get to the door, something pushes me down. I look around. It's just Ponyboy and I in the room. I felt something as if someone walked past me. **

**It must be a spirit. The little girl maybe. I listen closely to see if I can hear anything. Pure silence. While looking to the right, I feel something touch my left shoulder. I turn around and see a little girl, who is pale with black hair and brown eyes smile and wave for only a couple of seconds. Then she fades away. **

**I look over at Ponyboy and I see him wake up. He sits up and starts to breath heavily. **

**I run in front of him and go on my knees. "Pony!? What's wrong?"**

"**She was in my dream trying to kill me, Soda!" Ponyboy said to me. **_**She **_**must be the spirit I saw.**

"**Who is, **_**she**_**?" I asked to make sure. **

"**I don't know but it kinda looked like a little girl who talked to us outside that one night with the folders," Ponyboy said. **

**I sit on the bed next to him. "I witnessed something not even five minutes ago. I was getting up to check on Paige and Johnny, but before I got to the door, something pushed me down. I looked to the right and then something tapped my left shoulder. I saw a pale little girl with black hair and brown eyes. She just smiled and waved and faded like two seconds later."**

"**I think the little girl is doing something to us, Soda," Pony said. **

"**I think so too. Well, I'm gonna still check on them. Wanna join so you're not alone?" I say.**

"**I don't wanna move!" Ponyboy said. **

"**Alright. Be right back," I say. I pat his shoulder and leave the room.**

**I go in Paige's room. I feel something very evil in there. I didn't see her, but I did see her light in her closet just turn on and turn off. I slowly walk in there and look in. I see a huge black thing with red glowing eyes. I heard it say, "She's not the only one here!" And it shut the door. I scream and run to Johnny's room. **

**There is more than one spirit in the house. **

**Paige's POV:**

**I wake up at 5:22 a.m. I look up and see Johnny. My head is on his chest and his hand was on top of my head from him playing with my hair. **

**Then all of a sudden, I see Sodapop burst into my room screaming my name. Johnny jumps up when he heard him scream. **

"**What's wrong, Soda?!" I say. **

"**You about scared me half to death!" Johnny said. He started playing with my hair again.**

"**There is more than one demon in this house! I witnessed so much! So did Ponyboy!" Sodapop said loudly.**

"**Shh. Don't wake Darry, and you believe in demons now? When did this happen?" I asked.**

"**A few nights ago! Ponyboy and I went out to where the treehouse was and we were gonna look at the folders. Some little girl came up to us and took them and her and the folders faded away. That's when I believed it all. Oh, and I saw the little girl about 20 minutes ago, so did Pony," Sodapop said. **

"**I believe you," Johnny said and I nodded. **

"**I woke up randomly and I wanted to check up on you two, but before I got to the door, something pushed me on the ground. I looked over and then something tapped me and I turned around and saw the girl. And then I comfort Ponyboy. After that, I go to your room, didn't see you so I knew you were with Johnny. I saw your light in your closet go on and off. I go in and saw black thing yell at me and say "She's not the only one here." and faded," Sodapop said. **

"**So that black thing basically said there is more than one demon?" I asked. **

"**Yes," Sodapop said. **

**Just then, we see Darry shove Sodapop into the room. He told the whole story in the doorway.**

"**You better have a good reason to be up and shouting right now!" Darry yelled.**

"**Demons!" Sodapop yelled. **

"**Oh hell no. They didn't brainwash you too? How many times do I have to tell you? They don't exist! Never have and never will! God damn it you all are real idiots!" Darry yelled. **

**Then we hear Ponyboy yell from across the hall, "Who you callin' idiots?!" **

"**Everyone who believes in them demons! They never have existed and they never will!" Darry yelled. **

"**Well, the idiots here have witnessed it! And you haven't! You're the idiot here, Darry!" Ponyboy yelled. **

**I put my knees up and my hands over my ears. I hate it when the gang fight! **

"**Please just quit fighting!" Johnny yelled. "****These demons is tearing this whole gang apart!"**

"**There's more than one demon now? Ha, wow. Which idiot came up with there being more than one?" Darry said in a wise ass voice.**

"**Witness it you ****cum guzzling demon slut ****douche!" Sodapop yelled. Okay, that's funny! **

**Darry then took Sodapop and threw him across the room. Just like Ponyboy. I heard his body hit the hard floor and his neck crack. Then he screams in pain. **

"**Sodapop! Oh gawd!" I scream and jump off the bed to help him. **

**I help him up. "Are you okay? What can I do? Oh my gawd, Soda!" I start to get teary.**

**Sodapop looks up at me and says, "I'm fine, Paigey Pie." In the tone of his voice I know he ain't fine! **

**"No you're not!" I say. **

**"I'm going back to bed. Good night dumbass bitch suckers," Darry said.**

**"Hey, dumbass bitch suckers is my thing...!" I say.**

**The next day**

**Sodapop is feeling better. He is back to normal I should say. Darry, Sodapop, and Ponyboy are all fine and not mad at one another. Everything is back to normal, just, except the whole demon thing...**

**Johnny and I are outside cuddling. He keeps telling me how he loves me and appreciates me. When will he ask me to go steady? Should I? I want to but yet I want Johnny to do it!**

**I get closer to Johnny. He kisses me and I kiss him back. I close my eyes and fall asleep with him. **

**I dream of him asking me out. It looked like we were at this place, but moving. I'm not sure, but he asked me out and we were dating. I know I was smiling big in real life. **

**I wake up and my smile goes away because I know it didn't happen. I'm surprised I actually had a nice dream for once. Last night before Sodapop woke almost everyone up, I was dreaming of the forest fire. **

**"You were smiling so big while you were sleeping. What were you dreaming of?" Johnny asked with a smile.**

**"You," I say with a smile.**

**"What happened?" He asked with a big smile.**

**"You um, well. Asked me out. It looked like it was here, but we were moving or something," I say. I mumble **_**I wish it would happen**_**...**

**Johnny's eyes got huge and he started blushing. Then he said in a shaky voice, "Maybe it will." And he grabbed my hand. **

**"Heck, it's gonna happen!" Johnny said. I think my insides are jumping around...**

**"Can't wait," I mumble. Why can't he ask now? Or why can't we move now? Ugh.**

"**It will. I'm just don't know how to ask properly. I'm sorry I hope you're not mad at me," Johnny said and his face went into a sad face and he looked down. **

**I sigh. "It's okay, Johnnycake! I'm not mad either." Well, at least I know he cares.**

**Johnny's POV:**

**Man, I feel like an idiot and awful. I want to ask her as soon as possible but I just can't and I don't know how to ask! Maybe I can ask Darry or Sodapop for help. I don't know.**

**Paigey and I grab onto each others hands. I kiss her and she kisses back. **

**Just then, we see a black shadow walk around the yard. Paigey and I start walking back. We keep looking at it, until it quickly ran right in front of us… **

**The demon screams in both of our faces. Paigey and I run inside of the house. We both have a terrified look on our faces.**

"**What the hell happened to you two?" Two-Bit asked. **

"**CAN WE PLEASE GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE?" I yelled.**

"**Paige?" Two-Bit asked. **

"**There was a demon out there," Paigey said.**

"**Oh," Two-Bit said and walked away. **

"**That's it?" Paigey asked while looking at Two-Bit while he walked away.**

**I look at her. "Come on, let's get outta here. We need to hang out somewhere."**

"**Do you wanna bring anyone?" Paigey asked. I should try to bring Sodapop or Darry so they can help me be able to ask Paigey.**

"**Yeah. Who should we bring?" I ask.**

"**The whole gang should come. We all need to hang out somewhere and just, you know, chill. And without anyone wanting to kill anyone," Paigey said.**

"**Let's go and invite them!" Johnny said. **

**Paigey and I run all over the house and invite the whole gang out. They all want to go. We all go to the living room and talk. **

"**So, where we going?" Darry asked everyone. **

"**We should go skating!" Ponyboy suggested. **

**Everyone agreed with it. I have never been skating so this should be fun!**

**We get into the car Dally stole. I sit next to Paigey and Sodapop. Ponyboy and Darry are in the front. Everyone else is in the back just chilling. **

**I look at Sodapop. "Hey can I ask you a private question?" **

"**Sure. What is it kido?" Sodapop asked. **

"**Well, can I ask you when we get to the skating rink?" I ask.**

"**Um, sure…," Sodapop said with some awkwardness in his voice. **

**I put my arm around Paigey and I kiss her. **

"**Which skating rink are we going to?" Ponyboy asked. **

"**The only one I know. The one in Tulsa," Darry said.**

**Paigey sat up with a huge smile. "We're going to Tulsa?!"**

"**Yes. Did you not hear Darry, dipshit?" Steve said. **

**I look back at Steve. "What did you just say?"**

"**Please don't," Paigey said.**

"**Yeah, dipshit, listen to your girlfriend!" Steve said. **

**I looked down and my mood just changed. I'm not really in a good mood now...**

**I was silent for the rest of the ride. Paigey tried talking to me, but I just couldn't talk. **

**We arrive to the skating rink. We all get out and Sodapop calls my name. I kiss Paigey and go to Sodapop. **

"**What is it?" Sodapop asked. **

"**Oh, well, um. Uh, your sister… She is so beautiful and perfect. I just don't know how to ask her to go steady. Help?" I say to Sodapop. **

"**Awe, that's sweet Johnny. Okay, just one question, do you wanna ask her in private, or in front of the gang?" Sodapop asked. "Some people like to ask in certain type of places."**

"**It don't matter," I say. **

"**Well, ****One romantic way to ask a girl out is to begin with a leading compliment. Then, grab her hands, look at her right in the eyes and say in a serious tone **_**Paige, will you help me make tomorrow the first day of the rest of my life by going out with me? **_**or something like that," Sodapop said.**

"**Thanks so much, Sodapop! I'm ready!" I say. I am ready to ask her. **

"**Lemme know how it goes, or she'll end up running to me and telling me," Sodapop said with a smile. "I'm happy for you guys."**

**I smile and just look at Sodapop. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go ask her loverboy!" **

**Sodapop and I go inside the skating rink. The gang was waiting for us inside. **

"**This is your chance. Wait for the perfect time!" Sodapop whispered to me. I couldn't help but blush.**

"**Soda, do me a favor?" I ask. **

"**I'm not asking her out for you. You're doing it," Sodapop said to me.**

"**I know I plan on it! But, just don't tell her or anyone. I want to do it where she doesn't expect it," I say.**

"**Oh! Of course I won't tell," Sodapop said.**

"**Thanks so much!" I say.**

**We all go get our skating shoes. But I don't get mine right away...**

"**Hey, Paigey Pie! Come here!" I yell to get her attention. **

**She turned around and gave me a smile. She came to me. "What up, Johnnycake?" **

**I turn around at Sodapop. He smiled and gave me a thumbs up. I turn around to Paigey. **

**I couldn't help but blush. **

"**Paige, When I look into your eyes, I see my future," I grab her hands and look at her in her eyes. "Paige, will you help me make tomorrow the first day of the rest of my life by going out with me?" **

**I see her eyes get big and she gets a huge smile. She looks down with her smile. I look down at her and see her get teary. **

**Then, the skating rink plays a love song. I smile big and blush. I look up at Sodapop. He is smiling. And that's when I realize the whole gang is watching us, with smiles. **

"**Well?" I asked with a smile. **

"**Yes!" Paigey said loud and jumped up and hugged me. Thank you so much Sodapop! **

**I give her a kiss. "It's for real now."**

"**I never thought this day would happen!" Paigey said. She still has tears in her eyes. I couldn't help but get teary from being so happy! **

**I can't thank Sodapop enough! **


	13. The Truth

**Sodapop's POV: **

**I'm glad to help Johnny to be able to ask her out. I'm happy to see them two happy. Paige deserves someone good, and something good. Lately she has been living in hell. Actually we kinda are in hell with the demons in the house. I wonder how many demons are living there…?**

**Anyway Paige jumps off Johnny and they go get their skating shoes. As soon as they both get their shoes on, they both fall on their butts. I couldn't help but laugh. I know they have never been there or skating. I go over to them and help them both up. They just look at each other and laugh. **

**I help them go into the rink. As soon as Paige gets in the rink, she loses control. She grabbed onto Ponyboy and he goes onto the ground when Paige fell. I am laughing. Johnny is just holding on the edge.**

**I go into the rink behind Johnny and Paige. "Here!" **

"**What?" Paige turned around and asked.**

**I grab Johnny's right hand and Paige's left hand and make them skate, hold hands and learn how to skate at the same time. "Have fun, love birds!"**

**I go into the rink myself and have no one to skate with. Steve and Two-Bit are just playing games in the game center. I might at well join them. Everyone in the rink is either with someone or in a group. **

**I go to Steve and Two-Bit. **

"**Finally decided to be with us?" Steve said while all of his attention is to his game. **

"**Yeah. And hey, I'm proud to have helped Johnny out with something great in his life. He lives in a hell. Always has and he's finally escaping," I say. **

"**Geez, what has happened to you?" Steve asked.**

"**What? So what if he helps his little sister be happy for once," Two-Bit said. **

**I look over at the other rink. There is one big one in the center and one smaller one off to the side. That's where people can go if they're alone or if they wanna learn, or practice. **

"**It was nice hanging with you…," I say and go over to that section. **

**Everyone but Steve, Two-Bit, and I are in the main rink. Paige and Johnny really should be over here with me. **

**I glance over at Paige and Johnny. I had to look 0ver again because she is skating like a pro! Yeah, she learns things fast. **

**Later**

**The rink has closed. We all meet up with Johnny and Paige. They were at the lockers. Johnny keep kissing all over her face and neck. **

"**Better watch where you're kissing her," Ponyboy said in a joking tone but he was serious. **

**We all get in the car and wait for a long ride. **

**Ponyboy's POV:**

**I didn't think Johnny would actually ask her out. But I was wrong. Yeah I don't mind if they hug, kiss, say " I **_**love you," **_**but Johnny is kissing all over her face and down her neck. I don't want them having sex or anything! And I know for a fact Johnny loves her for her, and is not just using her for sex. **

**Anyways enough of the love. We are driving along and this seems like the longest ride ever. Sodapop and Steve are arguing about nothing, Darry keeps yelling at them to shut up. I want to be home. **

**We finally arrive home. I am the first to jump out of the car. I just want to sleep! **

**We all go on the front porch and wait for Darry to come up and unlock the door. Darry tries to open it but something is against the door making sure we can't get in. **

**"Okay, which one of you put something over the door so we can't get in?" Darry asked in a frustrated tone. No one answered because no one did it. I know Darry and I are about to burst. **

**"Why not try the back...?" Paige suggested.**

**We all walk to the back. Everyone but Johnny, Paigey Pie, and Sodapop follow me to where the treehouse was. Man, I wish that the treehouse was still here! **

"**Are those the folders?" Johnny asked. There were folders on the ground.**

**"I think so!" Sodapop said.**

**We all go to the folders. Paigey Pie goes ahead and picks one up and goes through a folder. **

"**Hey look. A little girl!" She said.**

"**What does she look like?" I ask. What if it's the little girl we all keep seeing?**

"**It's super blurry and looks old, but I can see... I think black hair, I barely see the eyes, the look dark though, so maybe brown. A roundish face, that's all I can make out," Paigey Pie said. **

**That sounds exactly like the spirit we've been seeing! Did this little girl live here?**

"**Guys, maybe we can do something for her? Buy her things. Talk to her. You know, make her feel special!" I say. If she is a little girl, then she deserves something good.**

"**Are you crazy, Ponyboy?" Paigey Pie says to me. Johnny gave me a disgusted, yet a confused face.**

"**No, I'm saying if she is about six, eight, I dunno, she deserves something good. She died young. I say we should," I say.**

**Sodapop sighs. "I guess."**

**Johnny looks at Paigey Pie, with the same look he gave me. **

**They both look roll their eyes and say "Fine…," **

"**Let's take all the folders inside and try to find information about this little girl. The name, age. You know, basic stuff! And maybe find out the other demons," I say. **

**I know I am doing something good. **

**Dally's POV:**

**I get home and plop myself on my bed. I kept falling and getting pushed at the rink. I need to relax. **

"_**Man, I really wish I could talk to my sister one more time**_**," I say to myself. I really do. **

**I hate my dad so much. I bet my mom was okay with it. They always insulted Allison so much and she would come to me. I was never afraid to stand up for my sister. Yeah I was the youngest, but I didn't care. I would have done anything for Allison. I would do almost anything to talk to her one more time. I didn't get to say good bye. The only memories I have of her is swimming, and then my dad drowning her, right in front of me. **

**I know I attacked and tried to kill my dad after that, but that didn't happen. He tried to kill me, but I was strong to keep my head up. I wish he let me kill me so I can be with Allison. **

**After all that, my mom yelled for us to come in because there was bad weather apparently coming. Nothing happened. So I got out. My dad grabbed Allison and threw her body into his truck. I saw him drive away and I didn't see him for a few days. **

**He came home a few days and I remember him saying "**_**Well, she's gone. I buried her far from here. That damn Dallas won't see her again**_**," And he laughed. I cried my eyes out. I didn't know what to do at the time. I know when I turned 13 I started to slit my wrists and my folks didn't give a hang that I did. I ran away when I turned 14. They didn't care that I ran away either. And that is when I went to Tulsa and then I joined the gang. I never told them about Allison. I just told people I ran away because my parents hated me. Then I flat out told everyone in the gang I didn't wanna talk about it... **

**Then all of a sudden, I hear Ponyboy knock on my door and come in. **

"**What do you want?" I asked.**

"**So that little girl spirit in this house. Us four are gonna try to talk to her and maybe the others and get to know them," Ponyboy said.**

"**This was his idea and I wanted nothing to do with it!" Paige said. I smiled. Johnny gave an agreeing face,**

**"Why did you come in here and tell me? Is Sodapop in this whole demon thing now?" I say.**

**"Yes," Ponyboy said. "And we were wondering-,"**

**"Ponyboy was wondering...," Paige said. **

"**If you would join us?" Ponyboy asked. **

**Do I really wanna join this? Well, I could figure out who are all the demons and maybe, I doubt it, but maybe figure out where my sister is. **

"**Fine. This better be good," I say. **

**One night, I wake up from hearing Paige screaming and crying her head off. I hear Johnny trying to calm her down. I get up and go to her. She better be in pain or something bad for making me do this.**

"**Paige, what's wrong?" I asked in a sleepy tone.**

"**I HAD A NIGHTMARE!" She screamed. **

"**What happened?" I asked. **

"**I, ****was in a little girl's body, but then I was seeing adults glaring at me. And then that the little girl was abused by the adults around her and she'd died," Paige said. "And in dreams I can feel what happens so I felt myself getting killed. The adults smacked me across the room, my head hit the hard walls and my skull bashed open!"**

"**My folks did that to Allison and me, but they didn't smack us as hard. We never hit the walls," I say. I try not to get teary. **

**Then, Sodapop and Ponyboy ran in. **

**Sodapop went in front of Paige. "We heard you're dream!"**

**Paige stopped crying. She gets up and walks out of the room without a word. Everyone follows. **

**Paige looks up. "Has anyone ever noticed that attic?" Everyone looked up. I have never noticed it. No one has.**

"**Let's check it out in the morning or something," Johnny said. **

**I go back to my room. Sodapop and Ponyboy go back. Paige goes with Johnny. **

**I hope tomorrow in the attic is something important. **

**Paige's POV:**

**So you all know about the dream about me being a little girl. Well I know for a fact it wasn't that little girl spirit in the house. I have no clue who it was. **

**Anyways, I fall asleep. I have another nightmare. It was where Johnny and I were together in our room. We were moving, and then all of a sudden, Johnny turned evil. His skin turned to be jet black and his eyes went blood red. He gave me and evil glare. I asked what was wrong. He took a knife and cut my wrist wide open. He threw the knife back and grabbed a gun. He put the gun on the bed. He tied me up and shot me multiple times. He laughed and left me in the room and I eventually died. I was in that room for years and years until finally someone put me in the attic along with other bodies. There was nothing but blood, old 1800 objects, dead animals and dead bodies that have been there for over a century and writing all over the walls. Some saying "Life was better in hell than here," or "I want to die," and very creepy stuff like that...**

**I wake up and look over at Johnny. He leans up and looks at me. He wasn't asleep the whole time. This time I don't even bother screaming or crying. I actually get angry. My blood boils and I get up. I get up and get out of the room. Johnny is trying to talk to me, but I just ignore him. **

**I take a chair and sit in the middle of the hallway. I take Darry's camera and snap pictures. In each picture I see something. I took 5 pictures. One had someone black, white, and red walking around. I knew for a fact it was a body. The other one had the same thing but with a sword thing the grim reaper uses. The third picture had blood on the sword. The fourth one showed only it's body. And the last one showed it's face but of course it was blurry. They all were in black and white for some reason. I didn't set it to be in black and white! So basically those photos just showed someone killing someone. I gotta check on everyone real quick!**

**I check in Ponyboy and Sodapop's room. I go up to them and they both are breathing. They're alive. I do this to everyone. They're all alive. I go to Johnny last. He is still awake.**

**"Paigey, what's wrong?" Johnny asked. **

**I sat down next to him. "Hun, I. I saw death."**

**"Wait, what?" Johnny said. I showed him the pictures. He looked at them and his face went sour. He flipped over each picture and it had a date.**

**"Babe, it says January 7th, 1826. These are old photos," Johnny said.**

**Then all of a sudden a ton of pictures start to come out of the camera. Some of Johnny and I that we got at the skating rink, and then the hall.**

**"Hey, the photos from the other night!" Johnny said and looked at them. Darry took a picture of Johnny and I kissing.**

**"That's probably why Darry couldn't get the pictures that night. It's like someone or something shoved these pictures in the camera," I say. **

**"Something did. That's why it's in black and white!" Johnny said.**

**Johnny and I look at each other. **

**"Hey, what was your dream?" Johnny asked.**

**"Well, basically you turned into a demon. You slit my wrist, tied me up and shot me dead. I died. It was in this room. I was dead on a wall for so many years until someone put me in the attic. I saw a ton of dead bodies, animals, old 1800 objects and depressing writing all over the wall," I say.**

**Johnny grabbed my hand. "Well first thing, I'd never kill you. No matter what. And second, do you think it could've been what's upstairs in the attic?" Johnny said. **

**I have never thought of that. **

**"I would have never thought of that if you have never said anything," I say.**

**"We will see tomorrow," Johnny said with a smile. **

**"I guess. I'm so scared now. I won't be able to sleep now," I say.**

**"Eh, sleep is for the weak. I'll cuddle with you for the whole night if you want," Johnny said.**

**I smile. "Okay," **

**I go closer to Johnny and he puts his arms around me. I look up and give him a kiss on the lips. He kisses me back, and more than once. I turn around and kiss him more. I won't go any farther than this for now. I'm not ready for sex or anything just yet.**

**Johnny keeps rubbing all over me and kissing. And I told him at the rink that were not doing anything sexual just yet. And he agreed. He didn't give me and upset face when he said it. He just said it like he normally talks.**

**Morning**

**I wake up to seeing Johnny out of bed. I have nothing but fear right now. **

**Just then, I hear him say "Paigey Pie, are you awake?" I look around. It sounded like it came from the hall. **

"**Are you in the hall?" I asked.**

"**Close your eyes!" Johnny said. He has something. **

**I close my eyes. "Okay, they're closed!" I couldn't help but smile.**

**Then I hear Johnny come in and he has something. He puts it on my lap. "Open!"**

**That's when I see he made me breakfast! I couldn't help but smile even bigger. A nice glass of OJ and he made me an egg sandwich. Man, this is perfect! I had a nice dream after the dream where Johnny tried to kill me, I wake up to this, and we're gonna try to find out about the spirits! **

"**Johnny! How sweet of you!" I say. I know my face is turning red. **

"**I love you and want you happy at all times," Johnny said. **

**I give him a huge smile and said thank you. I quickly try to eat it. **

**While eating, he went to my room and got me one of my favorite outfits. It was a nice casual red dress with black leggings, and black shoes. **

"**I want you to wear this today," Johnny said with a smile. **

"**Okay! It's one of my favorites," I say. **

**I finished breakfast. Johnny took the stuff away and I changed into the outfit.**

**Johnny comes back. "You look beautiful. Don't even bother doing anything with your hair, and don't do makeup." Johnny smiled.**

**"Thanks, babe. And I won't," I say and walked over to him. I put my arms around him and we hug. He kisses my neck and keeps going lower. "Babe, not yet."**

**"I know. But you're so beautiful I can't stop!" Johnny said with a smile. **

**"Then kiss my neck and up," I say with a smile.**

**Later**

**I took a nap downstairs on the couch. And I had the same dream about me being a little girl and getting killed. I wake up and everyone was already downstairs chilling. Sodapop and Steve were trying to make up. Johnny is talking to Ponyboy. Darry is reading newspaper. Two-Bit was talking to Dally, and I could tell Dally didn't wanna talk to Two-Bit.**

**The dream did nothing but piss me off. No one knows I am up. So, I get up and storm out of the house. That got everyone's attention. I hear Johnny and Ponyboy run outside.**

"**PAIGE?! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Ponyboy asked. **

**I didn't answer I just keep running away from the house.**

**While running, I feel something in my shoes. I go to a little bar place and just chill. I take my shoe and realize I have every photo of the house. I didn't put them pictures in there. I don't know if anyone from the house did while I was sleeping, but I have them all. Even the pictures from Alden the realtor or what ever the crap his name is…**

**While looking at them, the normal photos and the murder pictures, I see a man tap on my shoulder. I almost jumped out of my seat because I wasn't expecting to see a man.**

"**Um, hi," I say and turn around. **

"**Hi. I'm Jacob," Jacob said.**

**I turn back around and continue looking at the photos. "Hello, Jacob."**

"**What are those pictures?" Jacob asked.**

"**Of my haunted house," I say. **

"**Wait… Haunted house? ** **3872 Academy Street?" Jacob asked.**

**I stopped looking at the photos and my eyes got huge. How in the world does he know about the address and how it's haunted?!**

"**How, do you, know?" I asked worried. **

"**I used to live there a few years ago. I had to get out after I saw what was in the attic," Jacob said. "Have you noticed the attic yet? When did you guys move in?"**

"**I noticed it last night, and we moved in about 6 weeks ago," I say.**

"**Have you noticed the little girl and the other demons?" Jacob asked.**

"**Yes. Sadly. In my room. One of my older brothers witnessed a huge black thing say **_**shes not the only one**_ **in my closet," I say.**

"**Is your room the first one on the right?" Jacob asked. He needs to stop asking questions…**

"**Yes," I say.**

"**That is one of the worst places in the house. The attic is the worst. Once you go up there, everything will make since," Jacob said. Of course I have the worst one. **

"**What's up there?" I asked.**

"**Did you see the folders?" Jacob asked. Okay, totally ignore me.**

"**Okay, thanks for ignoring me, but yeah I have. I see a little girl but I can't make it out," I say.**

"**Well, I studied everything and I know who the little girl is. She drowned when she was eight," Jacob said.**

"**Oh my!" I say. "Who?!" **

"**Her name is Allison Winston," Jacob said. **

**That name went through my mind… Why does that name sound so familiar? Wait. Dallas Winston. Allison Winston. Dally, Ally. She died at 8. The girl looked like him! That is his sister! What is she doing out here if she is from New York?**

"**Is she related to a Dallas Winston?" I asked. I know she is.**

"**Yeah she was two years older than him," Jacob said.**

"**I know that Dallas Winston," I say. "I know him very much."**

"**Greasers," Jacob said.**

"**Yes," I say.**

"**In those folders, it gives more information about Allison. Dallas is mentioned in there," Jacob said.**

"**I wish I could read them. They are all ruined by the forest fire we had a few weeks ago," I say. **

"**Go to a library. They have the stuff. No one knows they have it. They can't! You must have proof you live there though," Jacob said. **

"**I'll do that. And what's in the attic?" I asked.**

"**Dead bodies, animals, blood everywhere. Cold 1800's beds and furniture, depressing writing, torture machines, abusive people to kill children. Well to sum it up…," Jacob said until he saw a photo. "I don't know your name, but that old house was a mental asylum from the 1800's." **


	14. The Answer And No Freedom

**Paige's POV:**

**Okay so I just found out a lot of things at once. The little girl is Dallas's sister, and the house was a mental asylum from the 1800's. And I know this Jacob guy isn't lying. It all makes since. I hope Dally believes me. **

**"An 1800 mental asylum?" I asked. **

**"Yup. Do you believe me?" Jacob asked. **

**"Yeah," I say. I'm so mind blown. "I hope Dallas believes me," I say.**

**"I can tell him. Wanna go get the information about the folders?" Jacob said.**

**Should I trust him? **

**Jacob has black hair and brown eyes. He had black square glasses. And he has a stubble. He should shave, I bet he'd look better.**

**"I guess," I say. "The name's Paige. Paige Curtis," I say.**

**"Nice. Jacob Mount," Jacob said. **

**We leave the bar thing and I follow him to his motorcycle. This is so exciting! I've always wanted to drive/be on a motorcycle! **

**Jacob hands me a helmet. I make a loud squeak noise because I'm so excited. Jacob heard me.**

**"Let's go to your house real quick and get proof!" Jacob said and turned on his motorcycle. I squeak again. **

**I ran pretty far from home to here. I say about 30-45 minutes. So this should be a pretty decent ride. **

**Jacob takes off and he goes to the house. If Darry finds out I drove to the house on a motorcycle with a stranger he will more than most likely kill me! I need to think of a way to get in and out quietly. **

**We get to the house. Jacob parks away from the house and I walk up to the house. I don't see the car Dally stole. Whenever it's gone, that means the gang is out. It's gone, so the gang left... Without me. Even Johnny did...**

**I go inside and the house is so silent. It is so silent I'm not used to it. I get a creepy feeling. I am for sure not alone here because I know there is a demon somewhere near me. One could be Allison. Well at least I know who it is. I know I'm gonna sound crazy and like Ponyboy but I should maybe talk to her and ask why her and the other spirits are hurting us...**

**As I keep walking, I keep thinking about how Johnny and everyone left without me. Maybe they left to search for me, but I doubt it. I know only Johnny would. **

**Then, I feel a demon touch my head. I look up and see a black thing. It said "**_**Johnny hates you and is using you.**_**" I couldn't help but get teary. I shouldn't cry, but hey, I'm alone. **

**I drop to my knees cry my eyes out. I forget about Jacob and at I'm suppose to be doing. **

**Then, I hear someone run down the stairs fast. It's probably a demon coming to try to make me kill myself.**

**"PAIGE?! PAIGE!? WHAT'S WRONG?" It sounds like Johnny.**

**I look up from my teary eyes and see Johnny. Or is it.**

**Something is controlling me. Something is trying to make me not see Johnny. Then out of no where, that demon comes down. Johnny and I see it.**

**"PAIGE IS USING YOU, JOHNNY!" The demon yelled in Johnny's face. **

**My blood boils and I scream, "YOU SAID THE SAME THING TO ME ABOUT JOHNNY!" **

**"YOU TWO AREN'T MEANT TO BE! BREAK UP! NOW!" The demon snapped at us. **

**"I would never do that in a million years," Johnny said and held my hand. I am shaking.**

**"Johnny and I are meant to be. What, from you being from the mental asylum, I'm guessing you didn't get any love," I say in a bitchy way.**

**Then, the demon screamed in my face and I had no reaction. Johnny's eyes were huge the whole time. And I have yet to tell him about the mental asylum...**

**That demon went away. I felt better for standing up for a demon to save our relationship. If Johnny left me, I'd kill myself.**

**"Wait, mental asylum?" Johnny asked. **

**I go to Darry's bills and found a bill. One had my name on it and this address. I'm too young for this why do I have this...? Oh well. I don't care, as long as I have proof I live here. **

**"Just come with me...," I say.**

**Johnny follows me. We go to Jacob's motorcycle. **

**"Jacob, meet my amazing boyfriend, Johnny Cade. Johnnycake, meet this dude I met who used to live here," I say.**

**"You survived that hell?" Johnny asked. **

**"After I saw what was in the attic I ran away and then my family moved and found me. I was at a friend's house for a while," Jacob said.**

**Johnny turned around to me and said, "I was right about your dream. Your dream was about the attic."**

**"And that dream about me being a little girl and getting killed was about the 1800 mental asylum," I say. **

**"Was the dream about the little girl in a cold room, and an evil older female came in and told you to wash your hands or something and when you did, she smacked you and your skull bashed open?" Jacob asked.**

**"Yes. That is exactly what happened," I say. **

**"I had the dream a few times, but my sister Lauren, had it five times a week," Jacob said. I'd probably end up killing myself or running away if I had that happen to me. "Anyway, did you get proof?"**

**I showed Jacob the bill. **

**"Awesome! Let's go to the library," Jacob said. **

**"What about me? I got attacked a lot!" Johnny said and took off his jacket to show Jacob his scars. **

**"We don't have enough room for you. I'd be more than happy to take you, but I can't,"Jacob said. **

**"We just got attacked in there I don't wanna leave Johnny on there alone!" I say.**

"**Hop on," Jacob said. **

"**Wait, what?" I asked.**

"**Try to make the both of you fit back there!" Jacob said.**

**We managed to do it. Jacob drives recklessly to the library. **

"**WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? KILL US?" Johnny yelled. **

**We go inside the quiet library. I am not liking silence right now. Ever since what I just witnessed about 10 minutes ago with the silence I don't like it...**

**Johnny and I walk to Jacob and we go to the checkout lady.**

**"Oh, Jacob Mount. You're back," the lady said. Her name tag said Ronnie.**

**"Yeah, Ronnie. I am back,"Jacob said. They are acting like they used to date...**

**"Who are these kids? They yours?" Ronnie asked in a mean tone.**

**"Heck to the no!" I say very loud. I bet half of the library is looking at me. **

**"You stole them," Ronnie flat out said...**

**"NO!" Johnny yelled loudly. I seriously tried so hard not to laugh. It was dead silent and he broke it...**

**"I saw this girl Paige at a bar/club looking at photos-," Jacob said until Ronnie cut him off.**

**"Let me guess. 3872 Academy Street?" Ronnie said.**

**I cocked an eyebrow and a smile and held up the black and white death photos. **

**"Looks like a Halloween. Someone dressing up and using fake blood," Ronnie said. My little "smile" went away.**

**"Sure. These photos were taken January 7th, 1826. That's nothing," I say in a sarcastic way.**

**"Look will you just show us the information about the house?" Johnny asked.**

**"I need proof," Ronnie said. I mock her. **

**"Here," I say and gave her the bill with my name.**

**"Name is, Paige Curtis. Dumb name," Ronnie said quietly but I heard her.**

**I jumped on her desk and sat with my chest facing Johnny and Jacob.**

**"Now listen. Johnny, my amazing boyfriend you will never have, and I have lived there for like 6 weeks and almost got killed. I almost killed myself there. Those demons are trying to make Johnny and I break up and they are tearing my gang apart! Now, if I were you, I'd give us the information. And Allison, yeah, that's DALLAS Winston's sister. He will kill you if he has too," I say.**

**I show her the pictures of the ones from Alden. "Where did I get these you ask, from Alden when we moved into the house."**

**Ronnie gave me a glare and got the folders. Everything about the place.**

**"I need to show my gang this so I shall take it home," I say and jump off the desk.**

**"Yeah, no. What gang?" Ronnie asked.**

**"Greasers. Wanna mess with me again?" I asked with an evil smile.**

**"Oh. Um um, use them for as long as you need. Just bring them back soon," Ronnie said in scared tone. I love being a Greaser. I can scare almost anyone. **

**Johnny, Jacob and I walk out. I say thanks and we run out. We all get on the motorcycle and we drive off.**

**Jacob drops us off. He gave me my number "just in case." I say thank you for everything. Johnny and I run up our long rocky driveway. The gang's car is back. We should just sneak in. Not say anything. I know that won't happen because that house is so silent, and you can hear everything. **

**I slowly open the door. I wonder what time it is. Johnny and I quickly and quietly go inside. We quietly run to Johnny's room. We see Ponyboy, Sodapop, and Dally in there. We got passed everyone though, and I'm surprised.**

**"Um, hi," I say,**

**"Where were you two?" Dally asked.**

**"Where did you run off too?" Ponyboy asked.**

**"And what's in that bag?" Sodapop asked. Yeah Ronnie gave me a big bag for the house information. So many folders!**

**"Guys, one question at a time! I'll start with Ponyboy because it leads up to what I'm gonna say. Okay so I had that nightmare about being a little girl and getting killed. I go to a bar/club thing and meet a guy named Jacob, who ironically used to live here. He told me the truth here. Who the little girl spirit is, what's up in the attic, what was in those folders before they got burnt. Everything. And what's in the bag you may ask. It's the truth about this hell we are in," I say. While I dump the folders onto Johnny's bed, I say, "Yeah, the little girl spirit may shock you. Well, I know one for a fact." Dally is gonna cry, I know he will. **

**Ohhh, out of all the folders, where do I wanna start? Should I tell them who the spirit is first?**

**"Okay," I say and pick up one folder. Ponyboy shuts the door. "3872 Academy Street, was not at first a beautiful house as it is today. This building is very old believe it or not. It is an 1800 mental asylum-," I say until Sodapop said "what," in shock.**

**"Didn't they abuse kids, well anyone, back then?" Ponyboy asked.**

**"Yes, and killed a lot of children. That's why I had that dream and there are more than one demon in this house. It was someone who was in the asylum. Anyway let me continue reading, that is the reason there are so many rooms and why the place is big. Of course before they tore down a huge chunk of the house and removed so many rooms. When they changed this place to be a house, they did so much that you wouldn't even recognize the place, and that's why the house is in the middle of no where, besides that one house that got added only 7 years ago. They won't build anymore houses down here," I say.**

**And then I see a picture of the asylum. My eyes get big and I show the guys that were in the room. I couldn't believe that this beautiful place was the asylum. This room I am sitting in used to be a room in the asylum. I drop the picture and have an awful anxiety attack. Everyone in the room tries to help me.**

**"Paige what's wrong?" Sodapop asked. I get anxiety a lot, especially if I'm in an old place for some strange reason... The gang knows this.**

**"This room used to be millions of peoples rooms! People were killed in here!" I say loudly. And then, my anxiety went away. We need to move as soon as possible. **

**I try to continue reading. "The room on the right as soon as you go up the stairs, which is mine, was the... Torcher room, great. That is where most people got killed. That is why there is a wooden small door in that room. About 20-30 years ago, they made half of the building a place to cremate bodies. It was the right side," so my room was the cremation side. Well I know I can never step a foot in my room ever again. **

**Sodapop has a disgusted face. Ponyboy's mouth dropped. His room is on the right side with Sodapop. Johnny is on the left side. That's why it's more safer, and why I feel more safer in there, but not completely safe.**

**I continue. "Anyway... Blah blah blah," I skim through to find parts about Allison. "Here we go! Okay, so that little girl you've been seeing, well she is from, New York City. Her name happens to be..." I look over at Dally. "Allison Winston."**

**Ponyboy and Sodapop's eyes got huge. Dally's eyes were huge. He bit his lip and tried his best not to cry.**

**"My, my, my sister, is, here?" Dally said while getting teary. **

**Then we hear a little girl voice say yes. We all scream. **

**Ponyboy grabs the folder I was reading. "Allison Winston had a younger brother named Dallas Winston. He looked just like her." Then he grabs photos. One was of Allison. One was of younger Dally and Ally. The last one was a family picture. Dally looked so happy at the time. I wish he could be happy again.**

**Dally saw the pictures and started crying his eyes out. "THAT'S MY SISTER!"**

**"Oh, my, gosh. It says that when Danny Winston, (Dally's dad) what's with the y's with everyone in that family? Anyway, when Danny drowned Ally, Ally was half dead. Mostly dead, but was a little alive. She tried to wake up when Danny drove off. Danny made a wrong turn and ended up here and saw this house, or mental asylum/cremation building. Danny took her body and went in the building without permission. He put her in a Tourcher room, and killed her. Then, Dan... Danny... Cremated...," I said until I put the folder down and ran out of the room. That is so sad I can't even read it!**

**I feel so bad for Dally.**

**Dally's POV:**

**So my whole life has been a lie! My dad lied about absolutely everything! He said he buried her, he did not! Was he gonna but instead, he decided to murder her today and cremate her? Damn psychopath...**

**Well, I've been with my sister for a while. I can tell her what I need to say, if I can. I walk out if the room and go to my room. I lock myself in there and cried my eyes out. I hope Danny is dead. I can't call him my dad! **

**"Dally?" I heard a little girl voice say.**

**I look up. I can't see everything because of the tears. "Ally?" **

**I wipe my eyes. I look up and see a little girl standing there holding her little arms. I think Allison wants to talk to me. "Ally. It's you. Exactly what I remembered."**

**"I wish I was alive baby bro," Allison said. I'm so glad no one is in here besides me, and my sister. I love that I can say that!**

**"Trust me. I do too. I would kill myself to be with you, but I can't. I'd hurt everyone," I say. **

**"No. Don't. Please, for me. You are very young. I died too young. I want you to have a full life," Allison said. **

**Then, Allison somehow looked like she was real. Like she wasn't dead! **

**"Can I please have a hug?" I heard her say in a high pitched tone. I couldn't help but cry more. **

**I bend down and gave her a long hug. I felt her little arms around me. "Ally, I don't want to let go. I want you alive!"**

**"I don't think it's possible for me to be alive. But I will stay around for as long as I can," Ally said. I smiled. "I made myself look real. Everyone can see me if I leave the room. You can even pick me up!"**

**I pick her up and hold her. It feels great. "Hey, want to go on my shoulders?" **

**"Piggyback ride!" She said with excitement and she jumped on.**

**"Wanna meet everyone for real without them being- never mind they will be scared. Let's go," I say.**

**I heard Ponyboy's voice from the outside. He is reading more. **

**I quietly go in. Paige, Sodapop, and Johnny are around Ponyboy. They didn't even focus on me coming in.**

**"A girl named Renee was tapped to a wall and slowly died away and now her body is in the attic," Ponyboy read.**

**"Johnny! That's my dream but instead you tied me up there and I died!" Paige said.**

**I clear my throat. "Wanna meet Ally?"**

**They all look up. Paige's eyes got huge. "That beautiful precious little girl is Ally?"**

**"Wow. She looks more like you, Dally, in person!" Ponyboy said. **

**"She's so beautiful, young, and tiny! I can't get over how a dad can kill their own and first daughter, first kid, and not care!" Paige said.**

**"You are very beautiful, um... Paige?" Ally said. **

**I go down and let her go off of me. Ally walks over to Paige and gave her a smile. I know Paige is about to flip. Ally holds out her arms and give her a hug. Paige's eyes get very big and she gets teary. She hugs her back. **

**"I am gonna be around for as much as I can," Ally said. "But Darry... I wish he'd believe in us, demons."**

**"Show yourself," Sodapop said. "Come on. Let's surprise everybody."**

**We go downstairs. Darry is just talking about how he thinks Johnny and Paige make a perfect couple, and in my opinion, I think they are cute and perfect together. **

**Anyways. Ally said she wants us to stay back because she is gonna walk out there and act like she lives here and scare the crap out of everyone.**

**Ally quietly goes down the stars. Ally walks right past Darry. Darry looked over and saw her. Ally gives him a huge smile and says, "Hi."**

**"Okay, who let this little girl in the house?" Darry said loudly. **

**"I lived here since I was killed," Ally said.**

**"Why do you look so much like Dally?" Darry asked.**

**"I'm Allison Winston. His older sister who got killed," Ally said.**

**Darry just screamed. We all ran downstairs.**

"**This has to be some little girl with makeup on to look like Dally!" Darry said with wide eyes. **

"**Nope. It's really Dally's sister," Paige said while we walked to them.**

**Darry tried to touch her, but she changed to be a ghost, so Darry's hand went right through her. Darry's mouth dropped and he ran outside. **

**He has to believe now. **

**Later**

**It is 1:25 am right now. Paige, Johnny, Sodapop, and Ponyboy are in my room.**

"**You know, I am very curious to see what's up in the attic," Paige said. "I know things from the asylum are up check it out?" Ponyboy asked. **

**Paige jumped up. "Yes!"**

**"Okay. Let's all go," Ponyboy said.**

**Paige, Johnny, Ponyboy, Sodapop, and I get up and we go to the attic. Everyone is still awake. Darry has yet to come back inside. We will see if he's alive later...**

**I jump up really high and grab the handle on the attic door. I pull down and a flight of stairs come down. **

**"I'll go first," Paige said with a smile. **

**Johnny follows her. Ponyboy goes after Johnny. Sodapop goes after Ponyboy, and I go last. I haven't heard from Allison in a while. I hope she's up here waiting for us, or messing with Darry... Haha.**

**We all get up here. My mouth dropped. Paige's eyes are hug and her mouth dropped. I was expecting her to smile. Ponyboy is shocked. Sodapop has a disgusted face. Johnny looks very uncomfortable. **

**"What the hell is this?!" Sodapop said.**

**"Part of the asylum. The left overs," Johnny said.**

**I counted 48 bodies and 34 animal body parts. I see old blood up here. Some Torcher machines. I see an old "table" with old dry blood. It has old rusty tools, with blood on them. They used these tools to kill poor people. And, children. Allison could have been there... **

**There is a ton of writing on the wall. One says "Life was better in hell than here," or "I want to die," or "HELP ME!" and very creepy stuff like that...**

**"Let's get out of here, " Ponyboy said.**

**"Get Darry up here!" Paige yelled and jumped down. She hit her head on the floor. "I'm okay!" **

**A few minutes later, Paige has Darry.**

**"You all saw what up there?" Darry asked.**

**"Just come see for yourself!" Paige said in a scared tone. I know she's just acting. **

**Paige jumps up and Johnny helped her up. Then, Paige helped Darry. **

**Darry's mouth dropped. "So you all are right...?"**

**"I TOLD YOU IT WAS AN 1800 MENTAL ASYLUM!" Paige yelled at him. **

**Then, we see a huge black thing come out of a body. It came out and ran right past Darry and I. Darry looks around. Then, the thing touched Darry and he jumped about 3 feet back!**

**Johnny walks over to an old bed.**

**"Johnny, what are you doing?" Paige asked.**

**"This book! It has everything about every person who has been in the asylum and who has been cremated!" Johnny said.**

**"Allison could be in there. Most likely toward the end," I say.**

**"I have an idea, let's read it downstairs... Away from this!" Paige said. Everyone said yes and of course Paige went first and hit her head in the floor. "I'm not okay!"**

**Darry's POV:**

**I hate to admit being wrong. I guess demons are real. After I've seen Allison... The asylum... Everything made since. I do feel bad for yelling and not believing everyone when they were hurt. **

**Anyway, we are downstairs in the kitchen. Two-Bit and Steve run up to join the rest. **

**"What's with the book?" Two-Bit asked.**

**"The truth," Paige said.**

**"Huh?" Steve said.**

**"Go in the attic for at least a minute and you'll know," Paige said. **

**"We have an attic?" Steve asked.**

**Paige wasn't serious when she said that. But with Steve and Two-Bit being idiots, they thought she was serious and they walked up there. **

**A minute later, we hear them scream and run. Steve ran out and fell on his head like Paige. He just made a high pitched noise.**

**They join us around the table. Paige opens the book and we see a boy who looked about to be 9 years old. His name was Peyton Johnson. That kid looks like he would get on everybody's nerves. Anyway, he got put in the asylum because, yup his parents couldn't stand him. The people at the hospital got annoyed by him, they killed him. Now that's some very deep stuff. **

"**That's like if Darry killed me when I got on his nerves!" Paige said.**

"**You know I would never kill you," I say.**

**We go through the whole book. The last page was about Allison. **

**This is what it said about Allison, "**_**Allison Irina Winston. Ally for short, like her brother Dallas. Her father Danny tried to kill her by drowning her, but Allison somehow stayed alive. Her dad took her from the pool thinking she was alive, but she woke up in the car. Her dad took a wrong turn and ended up here. Her dad wanted her dead. He said he was gonna kill Dallas at the age, but Dallas tried to kill him after everything. The device they used on Allison is called The Republican Marriage. It involved binding naked males and females together and then throwing them into icy waters to drown. When water was unavailable, they would just be run through with swords or bayonets…**_**Poor Allison. **

**Dallas turned around and looked up while biting his lip. **

**"Damn people who killed her," Dally said while tears were forming. **

**"I'm done," Paige said and walked upstairs. Johnny followed her. They went in Johnny's room. **

**I'm calling Alden tomorrow. I want out of here.**

**Two-Bit's POV**

**Well to be honest, I always have believed in demons. I just act like I don't care even though I've been attacked plenty of times. **

**I couldn't believe that the attack had parts of the asylum up there! It all makes so much since now. I feel bad for all the little children and others who got abused here. Do I even wanna know how many spirits are here?**

**I look over at Paige and Johnny, or as I should say the love birds. Paige looks down and looks over at the door. She keeps looking at the door and turning her head. **

"**You okay?" I asked. **

**Paige looked up at me. Her eyes were watering up. She looked like she was about to explode. "I want out of here."**

"**Same here," I say.**

"**I'm calling Alden tomorrow," Darry said.**

"**...Who?" Paige asked. I don't think anyone remembers who Alden is, and I know I don't.**

"**The realtor of this place. He told me when we want to move out, to call him," Darry said. **

"**I don't remember hearing him say that," Johnny said while looking down.**

"**And didn't we buy the house instead of renting?" Paige asked. **

"**Shush, please," Darry said. **

"**Well then," Paige said. **

**Then we see Darry's face turn red and we hear him scream, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T MOVE?!" **

**Everyone that was in the room, which would be everyone but Dally, looked up at Darry. Paige looked up and cocked an eyebrow.**

"**WE HAVE A RIGHT TO MOVE OUT OF HERE IF WE WANT!" Darry yelled.**

**Then, we hear Alden scream over the phone, "I WILL LET YOU MOVE WHEN I WANT YOU TOO! FOR NOW, YOU ARE STAYING!"**

"**YOU ARE FUCKING CRAZY! WE HAVE A RIGHT! IT'S TEARING THE GANG APART! THIS PLACE IS FULL OF DEATH!" Darry yelled.**

"**THE MORE YOU SCREAM TO ME, THE LONGER I'LL MAKE YOU STAY HERE!" Alden yelled. **

"**YOU MUST NOT! I FORBID-," Darry yelled until Paige walked over and yelled "good bye" and hung up the phone. **

"**Well guys, we're stuck here for a while," Darry said with a pissed face. **

"**Let's just kill Alden," Paige said, but she was joking. **

"**Can we?" Steve asked with big eyes. **

"**A rumble between Greasers and Alden!"I say.**

"**No. We are not killing him!" Darry said while looking down.**

"**Darn. I got excited for nothing," Paige said and looked to the ground. **

"**We'll think of something," Darry said. **

**I wanna fight him more than anything.**


	15. Their Decisions

**Paige's POV:**

**This is great, we can't move out, we have to suffer, I HATE IT HERE! I want to kill Alden, I am serious now about killing him. Does he want us to die, let me redo that, does he want us all to kill ourselves? I want to, but I promised everyone I wouldn't. I could always run away... But I don't want to be alone- now wait a second..., we left the house in Tulsa why can't we just leave this place?**

**"Darry," I say. Everyone looks over at me. "We left Tulsa, why can't we just leave without contact?"**

**"Tulsa is payed off. This is a complete different story. I don't wanna deal with stress if we leave this place. Alden will kill us, literally kill us if we did what we did in Tulsa," Darry said. My heart dropped. **

**"DAMN IT!" I yell and run up to Johnny's room. Johnny followed me.**

**While I sit down on Johnny's bed, he comes in. Then, I felt a huge gush of wind go by. That's a damn sign of a demon.**

**"Great. Now a demon is gonna attack. WHO IS IT?! PEYTON? ALLISON?" I say loudly. Johnny looks down.**

**"I'm sorry Paige," Johnny said until I cut him off.**

**"No! You're dumping me?" I say. How he said I'm sorry, it sure sounded like he was. **

**"What? Hell no. Why would I do that?" Johnny said. He sat down next to me and put his arm around me.**

**"Sorry. I'm going insane, and it sounded like you were," I look down and say.**

**"It's okay, Paigey," Johnny said. I love it when he calls me that.**

**I look at him and grab his hands. "Johnnycake, listen, I hate it here. A lot. I really want to kill myself, but I don't want to hurt you or the gang."**

**"God, please don't. I love you, more than anything. I mean it," Johnny said right into my eyes.**

**"I love you too. And, there... Is one other way," I say.**

**"The only thing I can think of is suicide. What other way is there?" Johnny asked.**

**"You did this with Ponyboy... You ran away. We could do it. Together," I say.**

**"Should we?" Johnny asked.**

**"Notice everytime we leave, we are all happy and feel free? Well if we run away, we can have that feeling," I say.**

**"I'll think about it...," Johnny said.**

**"Ohtay," I say. **

**Johnny kisses me. I kiss him back. **

**"If you leave, I leave. Were doing everything together. Because I wanna... Nevermind," Johnny said. His voice faded and he blushed.**

**"What? Tell me Hun. You can tell me anything," I say.**

**"I wanna... Well," Johnny said until he smiled and blushed. "Marry you."**

**My eyes get big. My face turns red. I don't know what to say. I wanna marry him too.**

**"I do too," I say. He gives me a kiss and I felt something kick my back. I know it wasn't Johnny. I know it's a demon. I give no fucks.**

**"Did something kick you?" Johnny asked.**

**"Yeah. A demon. And I don't give a frick frack," I say. **

**Then, the demon keep kicking me. Is this Peyton's spirit?! Then, I feel one hard kick. **

**"Damn it!" I scream because that really hurt. **

**Then, I felt something claw me on the back. I scream. **

**"Paigey, what happened?!" Johnny asked.**

**"Take my shirt off!" I say in pain. Well that sounded dirty. **

**Johnny takes my shirt off and he sees 3 deep scratch marks carved in my back. "Oh, babe. This demon got you."**

**I look into a mirror and see the scratches. **

**Just then, Darry ran in.**

"**What happened? Paige, why is your shirt off?" Darry asked.**

"**Damn it. Look at my back!" I scream.**

**Darry walks over to me and looks at my back. "Who the hell did this to you?"**

"**Some spirit," I say.**

"**Peyton!- I mean… Well, hold on," Darry said and left.**

"**Where are you going, Darry?!" Johnny asked. Johnny looked at me. "My Paigey Pie…" **

**Darry comes in with a camera and snaps a picture. **

"**So, taking pictures instead of helping me is a great idea…?" I say in a wise ass tone. **

"**No. It's proof in case Alden becomes a dumbass bitch sucker," Darry said.**

**I look down. "Dumbass bitch sucker is my thing…,"**

**I put my shirt back on. I look up at Johnny and he looks upset. Darry leaves.**

"**No help? That…that...that's fine!" I scream and sit down. "Damn it."**

**Later**

**Johnny and I walk down stairs. Ponyboy is reading a book. No surprise. Johnny and I walk up to him.**

"**Yo Pony, whatcha reading?" I asked. **

**Ponyboy looks up at me. "More about this house, demons, and such."**

"**What have you learned?" I asked.**

"**They first built this place in 1810. And nothing was in here until 1815. Then, they added the asylum in," Ponyboy said. Man, this house is old! **

**Then, something grabbed the book from Ponyboy's hand. Johnny and I are watching this. The book gets thrown, and Dally came down the stairs so he gets hit. I couldn't help but laugh. He falls on the ground, and I laugh harder. I feel bad but it is so funny!**

**I go over to Dally and help him up. "What the hell was that?"**

"**The book I was reading got thrown by a demon!" Ponyboy said. I couldn't help but laugh. Only for a second though. **

"**I hate it here," Dally mumbled. We all heard him.**

"**But you got to talk to Allison," I say.**

**Then, everyone comes downstairs.**

"**Something happened. What happened?" Sodapop asked.**

"**A demon threw my book I was reading!" Ponyboy said. I held my mouth and tried not to laugh. **

"**And it hit Dally," I said and I lost it. **

"**It wasn't funny," Ponyboy said.**

"**I want to wring Alden's neck," Darry said under his breath. **

"**LET'S DO IT!" I said.**

**Ponyboy gets up. He takes his book and walks away. **

**Well someone ain't happy.**

**Ponyboy's POV: **

**I put my book on my bed and I walk out of the room. I go to the basement. No one has been down there yet. Paige sees me walk down.**

**"Why are you going down there," she asked.**

**I don't respond. I go down there. **

**It is dark down here and there is no light switch down here! Then, I see light. It was the door opening, by itself. Paige walks by and peeks. Not gonna lie, I'm scared to be down here alone. **

**"Hey... Wanna join me?" I asked. "You can bring Johnny."**

**Paige and Johnny come down. **

**"I have never been down here," Johnny said.**

**"No one has," I say.**

**We look around and see light. Johnny brought a flashlight. Good thinking...**

**When Johnny turns the flashlight on, we all scream. More parts of the asylum are down here! **

**Paige continues walking. She runs into something and falls face down. Johnny and I run over to her.**

**"Paigey, you okay?" Johnny asked.**

**"What did you trip on?" I asked.**

**"This stone thing," Paige said. I look more and there is a stone. **

**I look at Johnny. "Take her upstairs to her room and make sure she's okay."**

**"What are you gonna do?" Paige asked.**

**"Tell Darry and read to see what was here," I say.**

**"Alright," Johnny said.**

**Johnny went over to Paige and he picks her up. I'm surprised he could pick her up, they're the same exact height... And I'm not calling her fat... That came out wrong.**

**Johnny carried her upstairs. And it was cute not gonna lie. **

**After I hear Johnny go upstairs. I run out of the basement. I look around for Darry. I see Steve and that's it.**

**"Hey Steve, where's Darry?" I asked.**

**"Not sure. Try his room," Steve said.**

**I say okay and run to his room. Darry is in there, using a punching bag.**

**"Why are you using the punching bag?" I asked.**

**"I'm gonna get Alden... No matter what... You all can help. Eight against one," Darry said while punching. "Anyway, why are you up here, kiddo?" Darry took his boxing gloves off and put them on his bed and used a towel to wipe the sweat off his face. **

**"Have you seen the basement?" I asked. **

**"No, why?" Darry asked.**

**"Come with me," I say and we walk out. I see Johnny on the way. He handed me the flashlight.**

**"What the hell happened to Paige?!" Darry yelled.**

**"I'll explain in the basement!" I say and we go to the basement.**

**Paige had some scratches on her face and blood. She went flat down on the hard stone. **

**"Is there a light switch down here?" Darry asked. **

**"No," I say and turn on the flashlight. **

**Darry sees everything. "Parts of the asylum?!"**

"**Yeah," I say. **

**Darry looks down. "I can't take it. Come on. Let's go up stairs."**

**We both run up stairs and Darry slams the door when we get up stairs. Darry goes up stairs. **

**What are we gonna do?!**

**Johnny's POV:**

**I sit Paigey down on my bed. She is very light. I had no problem carrying her and won't anymore.**

"**You okay?" I ask. **

"**Yeah. I'm feeling just fine. I can walk, I appreciate you carrying me. Just my face hurts," Paigey said. **

"**Anything for you," I say and sit next to her. **

**Just then, we hear a someone walk by and then in a male voice, "Let me out of here! Help me!" **

**Paigey and I look at each other. And then, we hear voices. It sounded like they were speaking backwards, and high pitched chipmunks. Paigey and I's eyes get huge. We hear a baby laugh, and a woman scream, and a ton of laughs. **

**Paigey gets closer to me and I hold her. I feel her shaking. Then we hear a male whisper "1, 2, 3, 4, look's just like you, get killed."**

"**GET ME OUT OF HERE! I'M IN HELL RIGHT NOW!" Paigey screamed with her arms over her face.**

**As soon as we got up, we saw some demon go in our face and scream. We scream ourselves. Paigey was the loudest. The loudest I've ever heard her. Wow, that sounded very wrong.**

**Paigey lets go of me and runs out of the room. She saw Ponyboy and ran right in his arms and cried. I ran to her.**

"**What happened?! Why are you crying?" Ponyboy asked. **

**Then, we hear a little girl, that sounded like Ally, scream very loud and cry. And we heard some type of machine go off and she got killed. Call me crazy, but I feel like we are hearing everything that happened back then when this was an asylum.**

"**I'M IN HELL! PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Paigey screamed. **

"**I'm scared to death, man! Come on!" I say and we run outside. **

**While running, we keep hearing multiple screams. This feels like a nightmare but this is too real to be a nightmare. I can tell Ponyboy is scared out of his mind.**

**We hear the man count to four again.**

"**COME ON THE FASTER WE GO, THE FASTER WE ESCAPE THIS HELL!" Ponyboy yelled. **

**We ran and we are now to the front door. As soon as Ponyboy touches it, we hear the same exact female scream as Paigey and I tried to leave my room. We all screamed. Everyone looked over in shock. Paigey pushes Ponyboy and I and she runs out of the house. She goes out of the lot and chills. Ponyboy ran after her. I followed after I saw everyone.**

**Ponyboy is sitting right next to Paigey on the road. "We're fine. They're gone. They're away. They won't hurt you no more. You're okay."**

**Paigey tries to calm down. "What did we do to deserve to be in hell?!" **

**I sit next to her and put my arm around her. "Babe, listen to your brother. He is right. I feel way better now. There are no demons around you."**

**Paigey looks up at us. "I just can't get over all the screams and stuff I just heard… It was hell." **

"**I know. Hey, let's just walk around and try to get it off our minds," Ponyboy said. **

**We walk around the neighborhood for a couple of hours. Paigey is calm. She just ain't talking as much. **

**Later**

"**It is 8:30 and dark. We must better get home," Ponyboy said. Paigey's eyes get huge when he said that. **

"**Can we not?" Paigey asked.**

"**We have to or Darry will go nuts," Ponyboy said.**

**Paigey looks around. "No…"**

**We all walk up the creepy driveway. Paigey didn't walk when she touched the driveway. Ponyboy and I did without knowing. **

"**Paige?" Ponyboy asked.**

"**I'm not going. I still feel something creepy inside," Paigey said.**

"**You're going crazy. The demons aren't messing with them right now. They probably calmed down when we left," Ponyboy said. **

"**PROBABLY IS THE KEY WORD!" Paigey screamed.**

"**Bull shit, come on Johnny. Your girlfriend here is being crazy," Ponyboy said. **

**I give Ponyboy a glare and look over at Paigey.**

"**Oh, I'm crazy? Imagine if you were me. Getting touched, scratched, almost killed, screamed at, everything! Imagine! And if you experienced all this, you would be exactly like me, and you haven't yet so shut your damn trap, Ponyboy!" Paigey screamed at him. **

"**DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU BITCH!" Ponyboy went in Paigey's face and screamed.**

"**DON'T GET IN MY FACE YOU DICK!" Paigey screamed. And then, Ponyboy punched Paigey on the ground. **

"**PONYBOY?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? YOU DON'T PUNCH YOUR SISTER LIKE THAT!" I scream. **

**Then, Dally comes out. "Will you 3 shut the hell up?" **

**Paigey jumps up and runs away from everybody. She left the house. I followed her.**

**We are about 10 minutes away from the house. **

"**Paige?! Where are we going?" I asked.**

"**I'm running away! I can't stand living in hell!" Paigey screamed.**

**I stopped running. She looked back and stopped. "You're, running away?" **

"**Might as well," Paigey said. "Wanna join?" **

**I don't want to lose her, she could get hurt or killed alone, and I couldn't live a second without her. "Okay. Let's go." **


End file.
